Dipuja Setan
by julie khoyul
Summary: Kibum sukses di Wall Street, tapi keinginan terbesarnya adalah membangun bisnis jual beli online. Dia kembali ke negaranya dan membangun bisnis E commerce. Kendalanya bukan dari pihak E commerce lain, namun dari seorang hantu yang tinggal di rumah yang dia beli. Hantu itu mengaku bernama Kyuhyun, dan telah menunggu Kibum selama puluhan tahun.
1. Chapter 1

**DIPUJA SETAN**

KiHyun FF

Kibum, Kyuhyun, SuJu's Members

Genre: Comedy Romace. Rating: M

Summary: Kibum menikahi hantu penjaga rumah.

 **Dia yang Bisa Merubah Wujud**

"Bisa kau keluar dari kamarku?"

Ini permintaan bernada malas dari si empunya kamar. Lelaki yang baru saja menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena tak bisa tidur, terus-terusan diganggu hantu berbaju putih yang melayang mondar-mandir di atas kasurnya.

Kibum namanya, duda tanpa anak pindahan dari New York. Si jenius yang menghabiskan hari-harinya bekerja di Wall Street. Menghasilkan jutaan dolar setiap tahun untuk perusahaan yang menaunginya. Setelah bosan di pasar saham, lima tahun lamanya, dia kembali ke Korea. Masih ingat keinginannya saat remaja, mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri di tanah kelahiran. Bisnis jual beli berbasis online, yang dia prediksi akan booming, jadi kenyataan. Dia terjebak di perusahaan besar di pusat kota New York, tapi sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menahannya untuk kembali ke negaranya.

Enam bulan yang lalu dia kembali, dan selama itu pula usahanya untuk mendirikan perusahaan berbasis online dia bangun. Memang belum banyak produksen yang bergabung, namun perusahaannya telah berjalan dengan baik. Di samping semua kegiatan yang menguras waktu dan tenaga, ada satu hal yang membuatnya risih. Diganggu hantu penunggu rumah. Kibum tidak takut, tapi risih. Makin diabaikan, hantu satu itu makin menjadi-jadi ulahnya. Kibum tahu dia ada, tapi tidak mau bersinggungan dengannya. Terbalik dengan maksud si hantu, dia ada, dia ingin diakui dan ingin hidup berdampingan dengan si empunya rumah.

"Kamarmu ini, kamarku juga." Si hantu, yang sepertinya juga lelaki, melayang menjauh dari Kibum. Perlahan turun lalu duduk di sofa "Aku menempati rumah ini lebih dari 100 tahun. Jadi kau tak bisa mengusirku."

"Kalau kau tak mau keluar, terserah. Hanya jangan menganggu tidurku!"

"Aku tidak menggangumu tidur," sangkalnya. "Cuma melakukan patroli seperti biasanya. Aku tak mau ada orang masuk tanpa ijin ke rumah ini. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi kalau kau mau patroli atau apalah sebutannya, jangan lakukan di kamar ini. Lakukan saja di luar sana!" Kibum menuding ke arah luar di mana gerimis datang sejak hari mulai gelap.

Si hantu menghela nafas mirip yang dilakukan Kibum tadi. Dia menaikkan kaki kiringya, disilangkan di atas kaki kanan. Kemudian tangannya disilangkan di dada. "Aku ini hantu, mau patroli di dalam atau di luar rumah, tetap bisa melihat kalau ada mahkluk lain masuk ke rumah ini. Lagi pula di luar sedang hujan, aku tak suka basah dan kedinginan."

Mahkluk yang ada di depan Kibum itu adalah hantu, apa dia juga ditakdirkan bisa basah dan merasakan dingin?

Kibum mengurut pelipisnya, tepat di atas kedua alis. Matanya sedang berat, butuh diistirahatkan, tapi hantu penjaga rumah menghalanginya tidur dengan membuat lelucon yang tak bermutu.

"Hey, hantu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kyuhyun. Kau bisa panggil aku begitu."

"Hantu Kyuhyun,…"

"Cukup panggil namaku"

Kibum menghela nafas dulu. "Kyuhyun,…"

"Nah begitu lebih baik." Kyuhyun, si hantu yang tadinya duduk manis di sofa sudah mulai merubah posisi. Setelah menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari, menjadikan rambut itu panjang bergelombang cantik seperti milik wanita, Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Berdiri, melangkah gemulai ke arah ranjang Kibum, hanya saja kaki telanjangnya tidak menginjak lantai. "Kau tahu kenapa tidak pernah ada yang betah tinggal di sini?"

"Karena mereka takut padamu?"

"Em hem," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tahu kenapa kau bisa betah tinggal di sini?"

"Karena aku tak takut padamu."

"Em hem," Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia duduk di tepian ranjang Kibum, menimbulkan suara berisik dari ranjang dan tumpukan bed cover yang tertekan ke bawah oleh berat badannya. "Karena kau sama persis seperti kau yang dulu. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, tidak mau mati penasaran untuk kedua kalinya. Makanya kuusir semua orang yang pernah tinggal di sini. Karena aku percaya kau akan datang padaku seperti dulu."

"Seingatku aku baru hidup sekali, melihat hantu sepertimu juga sekali. Dan kau mahkluk yang sudah mati penasaran, hantu tidak bisa mati lagi." Kibum mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang merambat naik ke sisinya. Dia juga mengabaikan ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengerling genit ke arahnya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan hantu, meski kau bisa merubah wujud jadi siapapun. Jadi sekali lagi kuminta kau keluar dari kamar ini, atau jangan ganggu saat tidur!"

"Kalau tak boleh menganggumu, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Kau juga bisa tidur."

"Hantu tak butuh tidur."

"Pura-pura saja."

Kyuhyun menimbang nimbang sebentar. Kalau dia harus pura-pura tidur, tidur dengan Kibum akan menyenangkan. Tidak menganggu, cuma tidur di sampingnya saja.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang kemudian hilang jadi pendek kembali. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat lampu kamar padam, lalu merebah di dekat Kibum. "Aku pura-pura tidur. Selamat malam!"

"Tidak bisakah kau pura-pura tidur di tempat lain, selain di ranjangku?"

"Oh, itu tidak bisa kupenuhi. Kau tidur, aku pura-pura tidur. Impas, kan?"

"Asal kau tidak menyentuh-nyentuhku lagi kali ini." Kibum memasang tubuhnya di kasur. Menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, kemudian memejamkan mata. Dia lelah, walau sering merasa di raba-raba Kyuhyun saat tidur, selalu diabaikannya. Sekali lagi, Kibum menyerah dengan kantuknya.

"Jadi kau bisa merasakan sentuhanku?" tanya Kyuhyun menyuarakan sorakan kegembiraan. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang datang lagi untukku. Jadi bagaimana…"

"Kalau bisa diam malam ini, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya besok."

Yang dirasakannya dalam lima tahun ini ternyata pertanda baik. Jantungya sering berdebar-debar secara kasat mata. Kadang dia tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab, seperti jatuh cinta. Ah, dia tak pernah menyangka, meski sudah jadi hantu masih bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Jatuh cinta pada lelaki bermuka sama, hanya jiwanya saja yang beda.

Tentu Kyuhyun mau diam. Dia cuma butuh berpura-pura tidur di samping Kibum, tidak tidak, dia butuh pura-pura tidur di dada lelaki itu sampai besok pagi.

.

.

"Aku istrinya, ada apa menelepon suamiku pagi-pagi begini?" Kyuhyun tengah memegang telepon rumah. Diletakkan di dekat telinganya sambil mendengarkan suara dari seberang. "Kembali ke New York? Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkannya kembali ke sana agar bisa kau godai setiap waktu? Mimpi saja kau? Eh, wanita sundal, tiga anakmu butuh diurus, kau malah sibuk menggoda suami orang. Kurang banyak apa, suami orang yang telah kau rebut?"

"Letakkan teleponnya!" perintah Kibum yang sedang berjalan turun dari lantai atas. "Siapa wanita yang barusan kau sebut sundal?" tanyanya setelah Kyuhyun melempar telepon itu tepat ke tempat semula.

Kyuhyun melesat cepat ke hadapan Kibum, mendahului lelaki itu untuk membenahi dasinya. Berperan jadi istri yang baik pagi ini. "Kau pasti tahu, wanita mana yang punya tiga anak tapi lebih sibuk dengan lelaki baru dari pada mengurusi anaknya."

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menepis kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

"Yang terpisahkan jarak lautan."

"Nancy?"

"Mungkin memang dia, aku lupa menanyakan namanya tadi." Tapi Kyuhyun memang tahu. Lewat suaranya saja dia bisa tahu segalanya.

Nancy, teman Kibum saat bekerja di New York. Seorang wanita murahan bergaya sosialita. Kalau menginginkan lelaki, sudah seperti anak-anak mengiginkan permen kapas. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kalau tidak bisa di dapat lewat tubuhnya, dia akan mendapatkannya lewat uang. Sebagai pekerja di Wall Street apa yang tidak bisa dia raih? Semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya, kan?

"Kau mau sarapan sebelum berangkat?" Selesai dengan dasi, Kyuhyun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kibum.

"Aku makan di kantor." Dan Kibum menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu lagi. "Berhenti berlaku seperti seorang istri. Aku tidak menikahi hantu sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun pura-pura sedih. Memasang wajah murung dan nelangsan. "Tapi aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu. Makanlah walau sedikit." Kyuhyun mengiring Kibum ke arah dapur, baru sampai di pintunya, Kyuhyun meringis kecil. Tidak ada apapun di atas meja. "Aku benar-benar sudah memasak."

Plok plok

Dua kali menepukkan tangan, makanan muncul secara ajaib di atas meja. "Pagi ini menunya nasi goreng." Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas oleh Kibum. Dia sangat tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak makan makanan buatan hantu."

Kibum berpaling badan. Dia berjalan menjauh dari dapur, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sayangnya saat perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar sudah dekat, Kyuhyun muncul di depannya. Tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa untuk mengambil hati Kibum. Si hantu menyejajarkan langkah, menggandeng lengan kiri Kibum dan berjalan bersamaan ke pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ikut keluar?"

"Mengantarmu sampai depan. Jangan katakan kau percaya hantu takut dengan sinar matahari. Sudah bukan jamannya."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini kapanpun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun sebentar kemudian merengut. "Kau tidak sedang berfikir untuk mengusirku dari sini, kan? Oh, Kibum. Aku kebosanan menunggumu di sini berpuluh-puluh tahun, setelah bertemu kau malah berencana menyingkirkanku. Itu jahat!" Kyuhyun menggelendot sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kibum. "Bahkan kita belum becinta," ucapnya lirih.

"Haaah!" Nafas yang dikeluarkan Kibum sangat keras dan panjang. "Memangnya itu yang kau baca dari pikiranku?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum memang tak terlihat ingin menyingkirkannya dari sini, Kyuhyun kan hanya bercanda. "Tadinya memang aku tidak berfikir untuk menyingkirkanmu dari sini, tapi setelah kau membicarakan soal bercinta, aku baru memikirkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak akan menikah dengan hantu, tidak akan bercinta dengan hantu, apa lagi kalau hantunya berwujut sepertimu. Kalau sampai kau berani memikirkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku, aku akan panggil orang pintar untuk menyingkirkanmu dari sini."

Seketika Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum.

"Kau memang jahat!" katanya dengan muka dibuat ketakutan. Sebentar kemudian muka ketakutan itu berubah jadi cerita. "Tapi aku suka orang yang jahat."

Kyuhyun berlari kecil, masih tak menapak lantai, mengubah diri jadi wanita cantik dulu sebelum membuka pintu depan. Dia menarik kerah jas Kibum, menghadapkan muka Kibum ke mukanya sendiri, kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman di atas bibir tebal Kibum.

Pagi ini cerah, secerah suasana hati si hantu cantik. Pujaan hatinya telah kembali setelah puluhan tahun menghilang. Ya, walau Kibum bukan orang yang sama dengan masa lalunya, setidaknya dia punya muka yang sama. Kibum yang sekarang lebih menantang dari yang dulu. Kibum yang sekarang lebih berani dari yang dulu. Kibum yang sekarang lebih jahat dari yang dulu. Apa lagi jahatnya beda, dan Kyuhyun suka.

"Aku mau kau pulang lebih cepat. Akan ada _candle light dinner_ khusus untuk kita berdua malam ini."

"Ada _candle light dinner_ juga di kantor. Dengan semua karyawanku, lebih ramai dari pada hanya berdua, dengan hantu pula. Haaah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan hangatkan ranjang sebelum kau pulang."

"Sayangnya aku tidak pulang malam ini."

Kyuhyun manyun. "Kau menang, tapi tidak lain kali." Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir Kibum. "Ya sudah, berangkat kerja sana. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum keluar pintu. Dia kembali ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dengan kibasan telapak tangannya. Timbul suara gebrakan keras dari pintu, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Lalu merubah diri kembali jadi hantu tampan dan tidak meninggalkan pintu sampai suara mobil Kibum menghilang dari pelataran rumah.

"Sudah ditakdirkan bersama, tapi masih jual mahal!" celetuknya sebelum kemudian melayang, menghilang.

.

.

"Bos, ada yang mencarimu. Tuan Lee dari perusahaan sebelah."

"Suruh dia masuk!"

Sekertaris Kibum menghilang kembali dari pintu ruangan. Lima menit kemudian dari pintu yang sama muncul Donghae, pemilik perusahaan sebelah. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_. _Clothing_ lebih tepatnya. Perusahaannya memproduksi pakaian sendiri. Kantornya ada di Korea, tapi pabriknya ada di Thailand dan China. Penyebaran produknya sudah ke pasar Asia, tapi belum menyeluruh. Donghae masih terkendala pemasaran dan pengiriman, makanya dia datang pada Kibum untuk menawarkan kerja sama.

"Kibum, lama tak bertemu."

Donghae pernah kenal Kibum saat mereka sama-sama di Canada. Hanya saja, Donghae dan keluarganya kembali ke Korea setelah dia lulus SMA, sedangkan Kibum kuliah di Amerika untuk mendapatkan pendidikan bisnis yang lebih bagus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu?" Donghae berjabat tangan dengan Kibum, sambil berfikir dia menggoyang-goyangkan jabatan tangan mereka. "Lebih dari 8 tahun ya?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Duduklah!" Kibum duduk, begitu juga Donghae. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang punya perusahaan sebelah."

"Sama, aku baru tahu kalau perusahaan ini milikmu. Kudengar kau baru mendirikannya enam bulan yang lalu, bagaimana bisa berkembang sepesat ini?"

"Aku punya dana dan punya pekerja yang bagus. Tampaknya aku juga akan punya klient yang sama bagusnya."

"Hahahaha, kau tahu saja kalau aku mau menawarkan kerja sama." Donghae mengulurkan map yang dipegang di sebelah tangannya yang lain. Diletakkan di depan Kibum agar segera dilihat oleh temannya. "Lihat dulu produk yang kupunya!"

Kibum mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Donghae, dia melihat katalok produk yang sengaja di selipkan Donghae di map itu. Bagus, mereknya cukup terkenal di Asia timur dan sebagaian Asia tenggara. Banyak pelanggan menginginkan produk _up to date_ seperti milik Donghae ini.

"Aku mau pemasarannya diperluas. Seluruh Asia, bahkan dunia kalau bisa."

"Kau punya _website_ sendiri untuk produkmu?"

"Ada, tapi tidak terlalu familiar di mata orang. Cuma kalangan atas saja yang kenal produkku, padahal aku membuat semuanya dengan harga yang relatif murah. Seharusnya kalangan menengah ke bawah bisa kami sasar juga."

"Sosial media kau sudah punya?"

"Ya, semuanya, tapi tidak terlalu efektif."

"Baiklah, aku perlu mempelajarinya dulu agar produk dari perusahaanmu bisa lebih komersil. Tiga empat hari kuberi tahu hasilnya padamu. Dalam satu bulan produkmu bisa kupasarkan lebih luas."

"Kedengarannya masalah perusahaanku sangat sepele di hadapanmu. Tapi baguslah kalau semuanya akan bisa diatasi."

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang sangat mudah kalau menyangkut soal pemasaran barang lewat online. Kibum segera mengangkat telepon, mendial nomor sekertarisnya untuk dibawakan dua gelas minuman dingin. Dia mau bicara sedikit banyak dengan Donghae, nostalgia jaman masih tinggal di Canada.

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang?" tanya Donghae setelah Kibum selesai pesan minuman ke sekertarisnya.

"Teluk kurau, Gang 3. Nomor 22."

"Wow, Bungalow elite itu? Kupikir kau akan kembali ke rumah kakek-nenekmu atau tinggal di apartemen. Berarti kau sendirian di sana?"

"Ya, kapan-kapan datanglah kalau tak sibuk."

Kibum tak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Kyuhyun si hantu yang kadang tampan, kadang cantik, suka sekali mengganggu Kibum. Mahkluk satu itu tengil, pakai acara menggoda Kibum segala. Setiap malam sampai pagi, begitu terus sampai Kibum tak betah berlama-lama berada di rumah.

Sekali lagi ini bukan soal takut atau tidak, tapi soal jaga diri. Kibum paling tidak tahan kalau sudah melihat wanita-wanita cantik. Memang dia bisa menahan diri kalau di luar, tapi tidak saat berada di rumah bahkan di atas ranjang. Itu kalau Kyuhyun sedang merubah diri jadi wanita, waktu dia tetap ke bentuk aslinya, hal seperti itu bisa sedikit berkurang. Namun bentuk asli Kyuhyun dengan muka cuek mengingatkan Kibum pada mantan kekasihnya, sebelum dia menikah lalu bercerai setahun kemudian.

Kibum sebenarnya tak keberatan kalau ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya, sayangnya kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun itu salah satu mahkluk kasat mata yang eksis di dunia ini, menjadikan namanya tercoret dari daftar orang yang bisa disayangi Kibum. Dia tak berhubungan dengan hantu, itu baru saja dituliskan di kamus pribadi Kibum.

"Eh Kibum, kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"

Baru juga membicarakan soal kekasih, Donghae seperti tahu saja kalau Kibum sedang butuh seseorang untuk disayang. Maklum, dia kan duda. Perasaan orang yang pernah menikah itu seperti terasing kalau tak punya pasangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya adik yang sangat manis. Kalau kau tak keberatan untuk berkenalan dengannya, aku akan…"

Kringgg Kringgg

Telepon di meja Kibum berbunyi, padahal Donghae bermaksud memperkenalkan adiknya. Sedikit mengganggu, tapi Kibum cukup tahu diri. Perusahaannya masih baru, tak boleh bersikap seenaknya jadi Bos.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya _to the point_. Sudah pasti dari sekertarisnya. "Kau belum membuat minuman untuk kami?" Tapi si sekertaris menyangkal, dia akan ke dapur kantor saat teleponnya berbunyi. Seseorang mengaku istrinya Kibum menelepon dan memaksa untuk bicara dengannya. "Istri yang mana? Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tidak punya istri," sangkal Kibum yang sayangnya sangkalannya itu tak bertahan lama setelah sekertarisnya menyebutkan nama. Kibum langsung meminta untuk disambungkan dengan si penelepon.

" _Perasaanku tidak enak, Kibum. Aku takut kau selingkuh atau mencoba meninggalkanku bersama orang lain."_

"Kau juga punya perasaan?" tanya Kibum mengejek. Dia pikir hantu tak punya perasaan apa?

" _Kibum, aku pernah kau tinggalkan. Perasaan seperti ini sering muncul di awal mula kau mau meninggalkanku dulu. Aku tak mau mengabaikan ini dan kehilanganmu lagi."_

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? Sejak dulu aku memang tak sedang bersamamu." Kibum mendengus kesal. "Aku banyak pekerjaan, jangan ganggu!" Telepon di letakkan Kibum tanpa peduli Kyuhyun masih bicara panjang lebar di seberang sana.

"Istrimu?"

"Bukan," sangkal Kibum.

"Haahhh" Donghae menghela nafas prihatin. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "New York telah mengubahmu jadi seperti ini? Bagus di pekerjaan tapi buruk di percintaan. Manusia hidup itu karena cinta, kalau istrimu sendiri tak kau akui, cepat atau lambat hubungan kalian akan berakhir. Akan terus seperti itu kalau kau tak mau berubah. Saat tua nanti tak akan ada yang tersisa bagimu selain kesendirian. Kau tak bisa tua ditemani harta, Kibum."

Tentu, Kibum sudah merasakan perpisahan itu sekali. Tapi untuk tua tanpa siapapun yang tersisa selain harta, kedengaran terlalu menakutkan. Dia pasti akan menemukan tambatan hati yang baru, namun bukan hantu penjaga rumah yang bernama Kyuhyun. Hantu tak bisa diapa-apakan, dan kalau tak bisa diapa-apakan pasti tak akan punya keturunan. Itu baru yang namanya tua kesepian dan akan mati jadi hantu juga.

"Aku mencabut tawaranku memperkenalkanmu pada adikku."

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu aku dan adikmu bisa dekat. Siapa tahu dia jodoh yang ditakdirkan untukku? Aku pasti akan menghidupinya dengan layak kalau memang begitu adanya."

"Dan bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Aku tinggal menceraikannya," jawab Kibum mantap.

"Nah, barusan kau bilang tak punya istri, sekarang kau mau menceraikannya. Jangan jadi lelaki jahat, Kibum. Satu lelaki jahat, seluruh lelaki di bumi ikut terkena imbasnya."

"Ck! Aku benar-benar tak punya istri." Kibum lesu, mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh nyatanya Donghae tak percaya. Waktu keceplosan, Donghae malah percaya.

"Akhir pekan aku akan ke rumahmu. Kenalkan istrimu padaku, nanti aku akan bawa kekasihku juga."

"Jangan datang!"

"Aku akan datang."

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya mengamati ketika Kibum masuk kamar tidur. Dia melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa, melepas jas dan melemparnya ke sofa juga. Kemudian menggunakan kakinya, Kibum melepas sepatu. Dia berjalan sempoyongan lalu ambruk ke ranjang. Telentang tanpa daya sambil mengabaikan pandangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau bilang tak akan pulang malam ini?"

"Tidak jadi." Kibum menarik tubuhnya sendiri, membawa badan beratnya naik lebih ke tengah tempat tidur. "Aku lelah, banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan setiap hari di kantor."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia terpaksa melayang mendekat dan turun, duduk di sebelah Kibum. Kibum meraih dasinya, menariknya keluar lalu melemparkan ke arah jauh. Dia tengkurap, menepuk punggunnya sendiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, pertanda mau dipijat.

"Aku tidak bisa memijat?"

"Kalau mau kuakui sebagai istri, eantah hantu, manusia atau malaikat sekalipun, kau harus bisa memijat."

Syaratnya mudah, cukup bisa memijat dan Kyuhyun jadi istri Kibum. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun memang tak bisa memijat.

"Hantu mungkin memang bisa memijat, kecuali aku."

"Kenapa tidak mencoba? Taruh tanganmu di punggungku, lalu tekan. Seperti itu terus. Itu yang namanya memijat."

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi Kibum. Dia naik ke punggung Kibum, taruh tangan di punggung kemudian tekan. Pindahkan, taruh tangan lagi, tekan lagi. Begitu terus. Dan setelah setengah jam,Kibum merasakan kaku di pungung dan lehernya telah berkurang.

"Minggu ini kau ada acara?" Kibum tahu pertanyaannya konyol, kemudian segera diubahnya. "Kau benar-benar bisa memasak? Maksudku makanan sungguhan yang bisa dimakan manusia?"

"Tidak. Yang tadi pagi kupindahkan dari dapur restoran di ujung jalan." Kyuhyun masih memijat Kibum, sebelum diperintahkan berhenti Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti. Lagi pula Kyuhyun tak punya rasa lelah. "Kalau aku tahu resepnya, punya bahan dan bumbunya, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Minggu ini temanku dan kekasihnya akan datang. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Mereka ingin lihat hantu?"

"Tidak. Mereka ingin bertemu istriku."

"Memang di mana istrimu?"

"Sedang duduk di punggungku sambil memijat."

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi bibirnya mengembang. Ada angin apa dia diperkenalkan sebagai istri oleh Kibum?

"Kau bisa kan dilihat orang lain selain aku."

"Bisa."

"Kau juga bisa disentuh orang selain aku? Aku tak mau temanku menjerit lalu lari terbirit-birit karena tanganmu yang akan mereka jabat ternyata tembus."

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baguslah."

Keadaan kembali hening. Kibum diam menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri diam, fokus pada kegiatan tempelkan tangan lalu tekan. Pijat ala hantu. Kyuhyun memutuskan akan pergi ketika Kibum terlihat sudah tidur, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyu…"

"Hem?"

"Pagi tadi kau membicarakan soal bercinta, kan? Memangnya kau pernah bercinta sebelum ini? Maksudku saat kau sudah dalam bentuk hantu begini?"

"Belum pernah. Aku tak punya nafsu untuk bercinta kecuali dengamu."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa tidak dicoba? Kau bisa menyentuku, aku bisa menyentuhmu, harusnya bisa."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin. Lagi pula kau bilang tak akan bercinta dengan hantu."

Kibum mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Menyuruhnya menyingkir dari punggung, sementara itu Kibum ikut duduk. "Aku bisa menganggapnya tak bercinta dnegan hantu. Kau cukup terus bisa kusentuh, dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tunggu di sini!"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Hanya sebentar."

Kibum bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tanpa perlu menutup pintunya, dia mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat, sekaligus kepalanya. Siapa tahu ide gilanya itu menguap, atau malah menggila. Sialnya jadi duda tanggung, dia butuh bercinta pun tak punya pasangan. Akhirnya memilih apa yang ada, hantu pula. Walau bercinta dengan hantu terdengar ekstrem, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat tak seekstrem hantu-hantu yang film-nya pernah ditayangnya di TV. Makanya Kibum berani ambil resiko.

Lima menit Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggulnya tapi badannya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun masih di tempat yang sama, baju yang sama dan muka yang sama. Malahan hantu itu memperlihatkan wajah keheranan melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka cerah ceria.

"Padahal kau masih menolakku tadi pagi, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku bukan menolakmu, tapi menahan diri. Enam bulan sejak membeli rumah ini, aku menahan diri untuk mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Kenapa kau pilih hari ini?"

"Hari pernikahan kita. Anggap saja aku menikahimu hari ini."

.

.

Untungnya Kyuhyun tak punya rasa lelah, tapi sialnya Kibum terkantuk-kantuk sebelum pagi tiba. Dia tertidur tepat pukul empat pagi dan belum bagun sampai jam delapan. Padahal dia harus ke kantor hari ini.

Ketika Kibum membuka mata, matahari sudah hampir di puncak teriknya. Kibum hanya melirik ranjang, tidak menemukan apapun, dia melirik ke sekitar kamarnya. Masih tidak menemukan apapun, baru beranjak bangun. Dengan tubuh bugil, langkah terseok-seok menahan kantuk, dia menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum sudah rapi, rencananya berangkat kerja saat itu juga walau nyatanya dia terlambat setengah hari. Saat menuruni tangga, Kibum melihat Donghae sedang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun yang berbentuk wanita seksi, lebih manusiawi ketika berbincang dengan Donghae. Persis seperti seorang istri menerima tamu, teman suaminya.

"Hae.."

"Kupikir kemana kau tak masuk kerja hari ini? Tadi aku ke kantormu dan sekertarismu bilang kau belum datang."

"Aku bermaksud masuk kerja tengah hari. Kau sudah lama di sini?" Kibum meletakkan tas kerjanya di single sofa, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah istri jejadiannya itu. "Kau tak mengambilkannya minum, Kyu?"

"Sudah kutawarkan, tapi dia tak mau."

"Aku baru datang dan sebenarnya mau langsung pergi juga. Kebetulan lewat sini tadi, mampir untuk mengecek keadaanmu sekalian melihat istrimu." Donghae tersenyum genit pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun lempeng saja menanggapinya.

"Ya ini Kyuhyun, istriku."

"Tadi kita sudah berkenalan. Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, boleh aku numpang makan di sini?"

"Aku tidak memasak hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga makan di luar? Aku yang traktir."

"Aku tidak ingin keluar," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia sedikit tidak enak badan, Hae. Kita berdua saja yang makan di luar, baru akhir minggu besok kau ke sini dengan kekasihmu."

Kibum berdiri duluan, diikuti Kyuhyun. Donghae sebenarnya enggan pergi. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jadi kerasan di rumah Kibum. Tidak jatuh cinta pada istri temannya sendiri, hanya saja dia iri. Sumpah demi apa Kibum bisa punya istri cantik, berbadan sintal, enak dilihat. Sedangkan dia sendiri memang punya kekasih yang juga cantik, tapi badannya tidak sebagus Kyuhyun. cenderung ke kerempeng malahan.

Deskripsi kekasihnya cantik, iya. Manis, iya juga. Badannya bagus, tidak. Otaknya pintar juga tidak. Yang membedakan antara istri Kibum dan kekasih Donghae lagi adalah sepasang benda kembar kenyal di dada. Itu kekasih Donghae tak punya. Kekasih Donghae lelaki, satu-satunya keahlian kekasihnya itu adalah memasak. Namanya Ryeowook, lelaki bertubuh kecil yang suaranya cempreng, bekerja di restoran Dang Cookie miliknya Yesung.

"Hae, ayo berangkat sekarang!"

Donghae akhirnya berdiri, ikut berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Di depan rumah, sekali lagi dia dibuat iri. Disuguhi adegan tempel-tempelan bibir Kibum dan Kyuhyun, juga kalimat-kalimat mesra sebelum pergi. Sampai Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, baru perasaan iri itu sedikit mereda.

"Istrimu cantik." Donghae hanya diangguki Kibum. "Kemarin kenapa kau bilang ingin menceraikannya?"

"Tidak jadi." Seenaknya Kibum menimpali. "Memangnya kekasihmu tidak cantik?" Saat Donghae menggeleng, Kibum menambahkan. "Kalau begitu putuskan dan cari yang baru."

"Kalau stok seperti istrimu masih ada, aku bisa meninggalkan kekasihku sekarang juga." Donghae masih berdiri di samping mobil Kibum sambil berfikir, sambil berharap. "Kyuhyun punya saudara, tidak?"

"Dia anak tunggal."

"Kalau saudara jauh?"

"Saudara jauhnya lelaki semua."

"Lelaki juga tidak apa-apa kalau punya badan sebagus istrimu." Donghae menyengir sambil membayangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam bentuk lelaki. "Istrimu itu… wuuiiihh." Dia membuat bulatan-bulatan dan lekukan-lekukan kayal dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau aku bisa memiliki yang seperti dia juga…"

Kibum menunda masuk ke dalam mobil. Meladeni Donghae dulu sementara. Donghae kebangetan, masa istri temannya sendiri dibayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Si empunya istri tidak rela.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak ada matinya."

"Seperti yang kubayangkan."

"Ya, seperti yang kau bayangkan. Tapi kau harus ingat yang kau bayangkan itu istriku. Aku tidak pernah memberimu ijin melakukannya!"

Bukannya minta maaf Donghae malah tertawa diperingatkan Kibum. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Nampaknya, dia juga tak suka padaku. Makanya tadi kutanyakan soal saudaranya," katanya diikuti tawa lagi. "Jadi tentang saudara jauhnya tadi…"

"Mereka sudah menikah. Kyuhyun yang terkecil di keluarga besarnya, dan dia juga sudah menikah. Denganku!" tunjuk Kibum ke mukanya sendiri.

"Begitu ya? Aku belum beruntung. Berarti harus cari yang lain." Donghae terkekeh sambil berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

Akhir pekan. Kibum sudah mandi, siap menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan kekasihnya untuk makan malam di rumah. Kyuhyun? Entahlah. Hantu itu tidak terlihat sama sekali sejak tadi. Terakhir Kibum lihat, sekelebatan Kyuhyun di belakang rumah. Mungkin Kyuhyun berada di gudang. Atau memang di sanalah rumah Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Kibum pikir mungkin Kyuhyun dibunuh atau mati dengan sendirinya di gudang itu. Jasatnya berada di sana sampai sekarang, tulang belulangnya kalau belum keropos dan dimakan cacing, pasti masih ada. Tetapi Kibum tak mau ambil pusing. Dia tidak peduli lagi mau Kyuhyun itu manusia atau hantu. Asalnya dari dalam gudang belakang rumahnya atau pohon besar di sebelah kamarnya. Yang penting dia bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun, bisa mengakuinya jadi apapun dia mau.

Ketika menoleh, Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Ada bau-bau wangi menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu. Kibum jadi curiga, parfum dari toko mana yang diambil dan dipakai Kyuhyun? Atau Kyuhyun ke belakang tadi untuk mengambil koleksi parfum yang sengaja dia simpan di gudang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun? Berarti parfumnya sudah udzur, tapi lumayan baunya enak.

"Biasanya kau tak berbau apapun?"

Kyuhyun mencium bau badannya sendiri. Dia juga mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya untuk dicium Kibum. "Parfumku baunya enak, kan? Ini bau cendanagiri." Dia mengambilnya langsung dari pohon cendana yang sedang berbunga. Milik seorang perantau China yang punya toko klenik di pinggiran kota. Perantau itu punya kebun bunga-bungaan komplit di belakang rumah.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan bau yang seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya hantu baunya busuk. Tubuh manusia yang mati akan digerogoti cacing, membusuk, lalu bau bangkai." Nyatanya Kibum terus mengendus pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Mencium bau yang sama di area lain, Kibum mencarinya dan menemukannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku mati berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak ingat pernah berbau bangkai. Mungkin aku ditakdirkan mati dengan bau yang harum."

"Aku suka baumu."

"Kau boleh menciumku!"

Kibum telah berkali-kali menciumi leher Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun itu salah satu buah, Kibum bisa jadi ulatnya. Menggerogoti Kyuhyun dimulai dari lehernya. Memang tidak ada rasanya, tapi bisa membuat kenyang itu lumayan.

Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di sofa dengan Kibum jadi ulat. Maksudnya mengulat di atas Kyuhyun sambil mengendus leher Kyuhyun. Aroma wangi itu tidak habis, namun terus ada. Seperti si hantu memproduksi wangi cendana langsung dari tubuhnya. Kemudian bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sudah bisa ditebak itu pasti Donghae dan kekasihnya.

"Kalau tak ada makanan, mereka makan apa?"

"Sudah siap di meja makan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk dan mengubah dirinya jadi Kyuhyun yang satu lagi. Si cantik, istri Kibum tercinta. "Kau tinggal bayarkan sejumlah uang ke restoran di ujung jalan sana. Kalau keberatan, tidak usah dibayar juga tidak apa-apa. Toh mereka tak akan tahu ke mana makanannya menghilang."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyambut Donghae dan seseorang yang dibawanya. Cantik, tapi memang tak sebagus Kyuhyun tubuhnya. Kibum cuma menjabat tangan keduanya sebentar. Kyuhyun maunya juga begitu, tapi Donghae mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri kanannya. Donghae segera digiring Kibum ke ruang makan, sementara kekasihnya, Kyuhyun yang menggiringnya.

Makan malam selesai dengan begitu cepat. Kibum dan Donghae memilih duduk di depan TV sambil mengobrol tentang pekerjaan. Sesekali diselingi soal pasangan masing-masing, soal film yang bagus, sampai soal pasangan mereka dibayangkan main film. Donghae selalu membayangkan film bertema pantai, penuh dengan wanita berbikini. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi salah duanya, dan Donghae terdampar di pantai itu sendirian. Kalau Kibum membayangkan film horor. Kyuhyun jadi hantu yang sadis, ganas, dan suka membunuh orang. Kibum sendiri berperan jadi pawang hantu di film bayangannya itu.

Sementara dua lelaki di ruang TV, Kyuhyun dan kekasih Donghae sedang di dapur. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia menyentuh langsung peralatan dapur. Membersihkannya dengan sabun dan lap, sedangkan biasanya tinggal menjentikkan jari. Baru kali ini juga Kyuhyun diajak ngobrol panjang lebar soal makanan oleh wanita jejadian yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau kekasih Donghae ini wanita jejadian, bukan jejadian seperti dirinya. Ini lebih seperti permak saja. Wajahnya cantik, badannya sudah oke, wig-nya terpasang sempurna, jakunnya juga tidak terlihat, tapi benjolan di dadanya besar sebelah. Mana tidak rata pula.

"Kau tertarik jadi wanita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dada Ryeowook yang besar sebelah.

"Kau tahu aku bukan wanita?" tanyanya balik. "Donghae yang mau aku begini, padahal aku risih. Dia suka yang punya dada besar sepertimu, tapi kan aku tidak."

"Kau ingin punya dada besar?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan gelengan. "Lalu kenapa mau disumpal-sumpal seperti itu kalau kau risih? Tinggalkan saja Donghae, lalu cari yang lain."

"Memang kita sudah tidak bersama lagi." Pernyataan Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mau repot-repot mencari tahu hubungan mereka toh sebentar lagi Ryeowook juga akan cerita. "Aku sudah putus dengannya semenjak dia tergila-gila dengan dada besar. Dia bilang suka sekali memurukkan wajahnya di benda kembar itu. Tapi sehabis bercinta dengan wanita, dia selalu mengomel. Tak puaslah, apalah, ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang jadi pelampiasan." Ryeowook memukulkan serbet ke tepian meja, pertanda dia amat geram. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, ini tentang Donghae dan wanitanya."

"Tenang saja." Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung.

"Kita sudah berpisah, dan aku sudah berkencan dengan orang lain. Orang yang tidak menyukai dada besar. Pemilik restoran tempatku bekerja."

"Kenapa kau mau berdandan seperti ini lalu datang dengannya?"

"Kami masih berteman dan dia memohon bantuanku." Ryeowook tersenyum lucu. "Dia juga masih sering menganggapku kekasihnya."

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan Kibum dan Donghae. Sebelum beranjak, Ryeowook minta saran Kyuhyun soal dadanya yang tidak rata dan besar sebelah. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah menyumpal dadanya dengan apapun itu, dia menyarankan Ryeowook menyumpal lagi sebelah dadanya yang tidak rata. Ryeowook mengambil tissue dari gulungan, melipatnya dan menyumpalkan ke dada kirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan dari pada yang tadi."

Mereka siap menemui Kibum dan Donghae kemudian.

.

.

Klik Klik

Pintu baru saja dikunci, tapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Mengingat pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tadi, Kyuhyun jadi punya pertanyan untuk Kibum. Sementara Kibum mau pergi, Kyuhyun menarik Kibum untuk mendekat ke padanya. Sangat dekat, kemudian dada-dada mereka saling menempel. Dalam bentuk wanita, dada Kyuhyun yang menjulang mengganjal di dada Kibum.

"Kalau kau ditanya serius, lebih suka dada besar atau tak punya dada?"

Seketika mata Kibum yang tadi memandang lurus ke wajah pun turun ke arah dada betulan tapi jejadian milik Kyuhyun. Gaun hitam yang dipakai istrinya itu mempertontonkan pangkal dada Kyuhyun bagian atas. Kibum sering lihat yang seperti itu, mulai dari yang warnanya kuning segar sampai coklat keabu-abuan, tapi belum pernah yang putih pucat seperti ini. Kibum tidak ingin memegangnya, karena biasanya terasa kenyal saja. Dia sudah sangat hafal.

"Aku ini bukan tipe pemilih. Apa yang aku punya, itu saja sudah cukup." Mata kiri Kibum berkedut, biasanya pertanda baik. Akan ada rejeki yang diterimanya. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa punya satu orang yang kadang bisa punya dada, kadang juga tidak. Jadi tidak akan pernah bosan."

Kyuhyun menyengir. Kelebihannya jadi hantu, dia bisa jadi apapaun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kibum. Kebutuhan lahir dan batin. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum, lalu melangkah mundur.

"Kutunggu kau di kamar!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebih genit dari senyuman Donghae.

Mundur selangkah membuat properti wanita Kyuhyun rontok, berjatuhan lalu menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan Kyuhyun, si hantu tampan yang masih melangkah mundur kemudian transparan lalu hilang juga dari pandangan Kibum. Pertanda dia sudah ada di kamar. Begitulah arti tanda kedutan di mata kiri Kibum.

.

.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**DIPUJA SETAN**

KiHyun FF

Kibum, Kyuhyun, SuJu's Members

Genre: Comedy Romace. Rating: M

Summary: Kibum menikahi hantu penjaga rumah.

Desember belum habis. Mari nikmati ff ini.

Maafkan kalau ada typo, dan selamat membaca!

 **Dia yang Telah Menumbuhkan Cinta**

"Akan ada yang datang ke sini," kata Kyuhyun saat menemani Kibum sarapan. "Seseorang yang sangat tampan, sangat baik." Lebih dari pada itu sejujurnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehebatannya. "Sangat…pokoknya familiar."

Kibum tidak tertarik. Siapapun yang akan datang, biarkan saja datang. Dia lebih mengagumi menu sarapannya kali ini. Beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kalau kemarin-kemarin Kyuhyun bilang mengambilnya dari restoran-restoran dan meninggalkan uang seharga makanan itu, tapi kali ini menu makanannya lebih sederhana. Seperti makanan yang dibuat ibu rumah tangga biasa. Rasanya khas makanan rumahan.

"Dia sangat tampan."

Kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum, rela menunggunya sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun, harusnya Kyuhyun tak tertarik lagi dengan orang lain. Kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan tampan, apa benar orang itu memang tampan? Tapi siapa orang yang bisa lebih tampan dari Kibum?

"Siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin keluargamu."

"Aku memang punya saudara di sini, tapi saudara jauh. Mereka tidak mungkin menemuiku sebelum memberitahukan kedatangan lebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu siapa? Tidak mungkin dia mencariku."

Hanya orang gila yang datang mencari hantu. Kalau bukan adu nyali, pasti orang yang sedang mencari kekayaan dari setan. Dan Kyuhyun bukan setan, hanya saudara jauhnya setan.

Atau bisa jadi kali ini radar kehantuan Kyuhyun menurun. Kalau benar ada orang tampan yang akan datang, kemungkinan adalah pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya. Menurut Kibum, orang itu lumayan tampan walau tak setampan dirinya. Bisa jadi dia datang hari ini untuk mengambil barang-barang yang masih dititipkan di gudang. Tetapi mengingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau dia mengusir semua orang demi dirinya, tentu bukan bekas pemilik rumah yang akan datang kemari.

Kibum mengabaikan pemberitahuan kedatangan tadi. Dia memulai pembicaraan lain dengan Kyuhyun. Tentang apa saja, termasuk kehidupan mereka berdua. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, dan yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengantisipasi bila hubungan manusia-hantu ketahuan orang. Sampai bagian kelangsungan hidup marga Kim kedepannya

Dari mulut Kibum keluar sebuah pernyataan bahwa dia butuh keturunan.

"Meski kau pernah dengar hantu beranak pinak, itu tidak berlaku bagi kita. Manusia dan hantu tidak bisa punya anak."

Ada cerita yang mengatakan Jin bisa punya anak dengan manusia, tapi Kyuhyun bukan bagian dari Jin itu. Dia cuma hantu biasa. Dari manusia yang mati dan arwahnya penasaran.

"Lagipula walaupun aku manusia tetap tidak bisa punya anak."

Ketika masih dalam bentuk manusia, Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki. Tidak punya benda kenyal kembar menggantung di dada. Juga tidak punya sel telur dan kantung rahim. Otomatis tidak bisa dibuahi. Kalau Kibum menanyakan soal keturunan, bukan pada Kyuhyun tempatnya. Mungkin memang harus punya anak dari orang lain.

"Aku harus menikah dengan orang lain."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, alisnya saling menyatu. Baru beberapa hari mereka jadi suami istri, Kibum sudah berfikir untuk menikahi orang lain. Kyuhyun yang menunggu berpuluh-puluh tahun ini dianggap apa? Dia tak sudi diduakan, walau pada kenyataannya dia tak mampu memberi apapun pada Kibum.

"Jangan bicarakan pernikahan di depanku!"

"Maksudmu aku harus menikah tanpa memberitahumu?" Kyuhyun tidak sedang bercanda soal larangan menikah, tapi Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau sudah bilang sendiri kalau tak bisa memberiku keturunan, solusinya ya aku menikah dengan manusia betulan. Wanita yang bisa kuhamili."

"Jangan menikah! Kalau kau mau punya anak, hamili saja wanita manapun yang kau suka, tapi jangan nikahi dia!" larang Kyuhyun. "Aku tak mau diduakan."

"Memang ada wanita yang mau kuhamili tanpa kunikahi?"

"Bayar dia. Kau punya banyak uang, kan?" Kyuhyun memukul meja pelan, menghilangkan semua bekas makanan Kibum dan menggantinya dengan secangkir kopi. "Ambil bayinya, lalu kita asuh."

"Kau mau jadi ibunya? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia mempertanyakan status kehantuanmu?" Kibum melihat Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya jadi merah, sepertinya marah, tapi Kibum tak berhenti mengatakan kenyataan. "Kau pikir dalam keadaan tertekan, anak bisa tumbuh dengan baik? Dia bisa depresi. Gila. Lalu mati bunuh diri."

"Kalau begitu tak usah punya anak," balas Kyuhyun.

Sekarang memang dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun, tapi nanti saat dia mati, tidak mungkin bisa bersenang-senang lagi. Apalagi orang baik seperti Kibum tidak akan mati penasaran seperti Kyuhyun. Ketika mati, dia sudah yakin akan masuk surga. Tapi kalau anak cucu saja tidak punya, mau dikemanakan harta bendanya? Kibum tidak akan tenang meski terdaftar sebagai penghuni surga. Satu-satunya jalan harus menikah dengan wanita betulan lalu punya anak cucu.

"Aku akan cari wanita yang cocok lalu menikahinya, tapi jangan khawatir, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kau masih istriku sampai hari itu tiba."

"Kau mau selingkuh ceritanya?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar amat konyol di telinga Kibum. Antara bertanya dan mengancam.

"Bukan selingkuh. Selingkuh itu diam-diam, kalau yang kukatakan barusan adalah rencana masa depan." Kibum menghentikan perkataannya untuk menyeruput kopi. Setelah meletakkan gelas, dia memulai lagi. "Aku berpisah dulu denganmu, baru…"

Kibum hanya berkedip sekali, tapi Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

Agaknya hantu juga bisa cemburu.

.

.

Sehari berlalu dengan cepat.

Kibum berdiri di depan gerbang rumah. Menunggu Heechul yang mengaku nyasar dua kali ketika mencari alamatnya. Merelakan waktu kerjanya demi menyambut sepupunya yang jauh-jauh datang dari China. Dan Heechul datang bersama temannya, Hangeng.

"Kibum, aku lelah sekali. Perjalanan jauh, nyasar pula. Kau memberi alamatnya tidak jelas, sih!" cerocos Heechul.

"Biasanya kau yang tidak jelas." Heechul hanya mendecih dihina sepupunya sendiri. "Kalian tak bilang mau ke sini, tahu begitu aku bisa menjemput di bandara."

"Katamu kau sibuk, jadi kami kemari menyewa mobil. Mana kutahu ternyata alamatmu salah." Dalam hal ini Hangeng juga menyalahkan Heechul. Alamat sudah salah, tapi Heechul masih tak mau menelepon dan meminta alamat baru pada Kibum. Setelah dua kali nyasar, Heechul baru bergerak memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Kibum. "Kau jadi kehilangan jam kerjamu sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk!"

Kibum dikuntit Hangeng dan Heechul. Sebentar-sebentar Heechul berhenti untuk memperhatikan halaman rumah Kibum yang luas. Penuh tanaman dan pohon-pohon. Tidak banyak tumbuhan bunga, tapi satu-dua ada yang mekar

"Rumahmu besar. Kau tinggal sendirian?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ada pembantu, ya?"

Kibum menggeleng lagi.

"Untuk sekarang aku masih belum sempat mengurusi semuanya." Kibum mempersilakan keduanya masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Tunggu sebentar. Kalau kalian mau minum, ambil sendiri. Dapur sebelah sana!" tunjuknya pada ruangan dengan lorong pendek yang menghubungkan ruangan dengan dapur. "Aku akan ke atas sebentar."

"Hei Kibum…" Heechul menghentikan langkah Kibum sebelum jauh. "Aku tidur sekamar dengan Han!"

"Aku tahu."

Kibum tahu hubungan sepupunya dengan Hangeng bukan sekedar teman. Pertama kali Heechul bertemu Hangeng ketika mereka sekeluarga menghadiri pertemuan skala besar. Heechul langsung jatuh cinta dengan pengusaha properti rumah itu. Heechul mendekati Hangeng, karena Hangeng pengusaha, dia kira Heechul tertarik dengan salah satu hunian yang dipasarkan oleh perusahaannya, tak tahunya Heechul tertarik padanya.

Dulu, dulu sekali ketika Hangeng acuh saja menanggapi sinyal-sinyal cinta yang dikirim Heechul, Heechul tak kehabisan akal. Dia memindahkan segala usahanya ke China. Merintis semuanya dari awal sekaligus merintis kisah cinta dengan Hangeng. Yang Kibum dengar dari orang, Heechul pernah patah hati karena Hangeng menolak cintanya. Hangeng cuma mau berteman. Dan karena cinta bisa memberi kekuatan, makanya Heechul berteman dengan Hangeng sampai sekarang.

Yang keluarga besar Kibum tahu malah sebaliknya. Heechul mampu meraih hati Hangeng kemudian mereka pacaran tanpa ada orang luar tahu hubungan mereka lebih serius dari kelihatannya. Entah fersi mana yang benar, yang jelas mereka sangat akrab.

"Han, kau haus tidak?"

"Kau mau ambilkanku minum?"

"Tidak, kalau kau haus dan ingin ambil minum, ambilkan sekalian untukku." Itulah Heechul yang sifatnya tak disukai Hangeng. "Apa saja boleh, asal yang dingin."

Hangeng menggeleng. "Aku tidak berencana ke dapur. Mau minum, ambil saja sendiri!"

Hangeng kembali berdiri, hendak keluar rumah. Dia mau mengambil barang-barangnya di mobil. Pasti barang milik Heechul juga. Kalau bukan dia, siapa yang akan membawa barang-barang mereka masuk.

"Kau mau ambil barang, kan?"

"Ya, sekalian menikmati udara segar."

.

.

Hangeng melihat sekelebat bayangan di sebelah rumah. Di sela tanaman-tanaman yang merimbun belum dipotong. Dia tak jadi menghampiri mobil sewaannya. Langsung diikuti sekelebatan itu untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

Menikung ke sebelah kiri rumah, awalnya mau langsung menemui siapapun yang dilihatnya, tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat wanita putih pucat mondar mandir dari gudang ke deretan tanaman untuk menebar pupuk. Ketika perempuan itu pergi ke gudang lalu keluar lagi, Hangeng memilih menyembunyikan badannya di antara pohon dan lekukan tembok luar rumah. Dia mengamati wanita yang sedang berkutat dengan tanaman-tanaman itu dari celah pohon. Mengintip sambil terus memandang ke arah wajah cantik yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Wajah itu, sepertinya tidak asing. Hangeng mungkin pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana? Entah di sebuah lukisan warisan keluarga, di foto hitam putih jaman dulu, atau memang dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hangeng benar-bener tidak ingat.

"Keluar saja, aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi."

Hangeng keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tersenyum kikuk sambil pelan-pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Malu. Mengintip tapi ketahuan.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengintip, tapi kau asyik dengan pekerjaanmu." Hangeng terdengar tidak sedang berbohong, makanya Kyuhyun maklum. "Kau sangat menyukai tanaman?"

"Tidak juga. Cuma bagian ini saja!" tunjuknya pada sederet tanaman di depannya.

Hangeng tidak tahu nama tanaman itu, tapi pernah melihatnya. Tanaman itu hanya tumbuh di dataran tinggi Mongolia. Kabarnya tidak bisa diambil dan dipindahkan ke lain tempat. Kalaupun bisa tumbuh di tempat lain selalu ada penjaga kasat mata yang menyertainya. Bisa dibilang hanya mahluk-mahkluk gaib yang bisa merawatnya. Orang-orang dari dataran tinggi Mongolia mempercayai ceritanya, hingga sampai sekarang tidak memberi nama pada tanaman aneh itu.

Namun Hangeng tidak percaya cerita itu. Nyatanya wanita yang ada di depannya sekarang tengah memupuk dan menyiramnya. Dan pasti, tanaman itu punya nama.

"Yang rimbun itu?"

"Suka. hanya tak ada yang membantuku memotongnya."

"Aku akan tinggal di sini beberapa hari, nanti akan kuluangkan waktu untuk memotongnya. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan kubantu. Ngomong-ngomong aku Hangeng, dari China. Kau?" Hangeng mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun." Dia tak ingin membalas uluran tangan itu. Kerena Hangeng tak memindahkan tangannya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun melepas sarung tangan kemudian menjabat uluran tangan itu. "Aku tinggal di sini."

Tangan Kyuhyun dingin padahal terbalut sarung tangan dari tadi. Kulit pucatnya bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan warna hijau nadi Kyuhyun.

"Di sini?"

Hangeng menunjuk gudang tempat Kyuhyun barusan keluar masuk. Dalam hati Hangeng kasihan, masa orang secantik Kyuhyun tinggal di gudang? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun pembantu di rumah ini? Atau bagian rumah dan gudang berbeda pemilik. Kibum pemilik rumah dan Kyuhyun pemilik gudang. Ah, mau siapapun dan bagaimanapun keadaan Kyuhyun, yang penting dia dan Kibum tidak ada hubungan.

"Kau nyaman berada di sini?" Kalau tidak nyaman, Hangeng siap memberiya tempat baru yang lebih layak.

"SETAN!"

Teriakan keras itu membuat tautan tangan Kyuhyun dan Hangeng terlepas. Sedangkan yang berteriak, Heechul, berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Heh setan, seenaknya menggoda kekasih orang. Apa maksudmu salam-salaman dengan kekasihku?"

Kalau Kyuhyun sendirian, tidak sedang waspada dengan kedatangan Hangeng, dia akan merubah wajahnya jadi sejelek-jeleknya hantu. Dia ingin menakuti Heechul agar lelaki androgini itu lari terkencing-kencing dari rumahnya. Namun karena tahu lelaki itu punya hubungan dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun tak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun dan Hangeng menghembuskan nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan Heechul.

Hangeng tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum kemudian memilih mendekati Heechul untuk menjelaskan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa antaranya dan Kyuhyun. Sampai Kibum datang sambil berlari cepat, meloncari deretan tanaman kesayangan Kyuhyun, dan berhenti di hadapan ketiganya.

"Ada apa?" sambil memandang Heechul, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Kyuhyun. Wajahnya cemas bukan main. "Dia apakan kau, Hyung?" tanyanya memutuskan ingin tahu lebih dulu pada Heechul. "Dia tidak berbuat jahat padamu, kan?"

"Dia siapa?" balik tanya Heechul.

"Dia Kyuhyun." Hangeng yang menjawabnya. "Dia tinggal di sini!" tunjuknya pada gudang itu.

"Pembantu, kan?" pekik Heechul. "Dia mau merebut han dariku!"

Kibum mengelus dada. Lega. Dia kira Kyuhyun telah menakut-nakuti Heechul. Untungnya Heechul cuma merasa Kyuhyun mau merebut Hangeng darinya.

"Kau Cuma salah paham, Hyung. Kyuhyun tak akan merebut siapapun darimu. Aku jamin itu!" Kibum mendesah lirih. "Ya sudahlah, kalian masuk dulu. Bawa masuk barang kalian ke kamar yang tadi kutunjukkan, Hyung!" Kibum mendorong Heechul dan Hangeng duluan sementara dia ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu memang berjalan pergi, tapi Hangeng sempat berpaling dan tersenyum minta maaf atas kajadian barusan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya.

"Bukan aku yang bilang kau pembantu, ya. Lagi pula untuk apa kau berkebun segala?" Kibum tidak ditanggapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih marah soal pagi kemarin. "Kau tidak menampakkan diri di depanku, kenapa menampakkan diri di depan mereka? Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Kyuhyun membuat ikatan di rambutnya, kemudian memasang sarung tangan, dan bersiap berkebun kembali. "Jangan terlalu lama bicara dengan pembantu, nanti tamumu curiga!"

Kibum balas tidak menanggapi kalimat Kyuhyun. "Nanti malam kembali ke kamar. Istri yang baik tidak meninggalkan suaminya tidur sendirian."

"Aku sedang mengurusi tanaman-tanamanku."

"Kau mengurusi tanaman-tanamanmu karena sedang merajuk." Kibum memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Yang penting maksud perkataannya sudah diterima Kyuhyun, nanti hantu itu kembali ke kamarnya juga. "Oh ya, jangan menampakkan diri di rumah. Langsung ke kamar saja, nanti mereka curiga kita ada hubungan!" Kemudian Kibum berlalu.

.

.

Kyuhyun hantu yang sangat mencintai Kibum. Menunggunya puluhan tahun untuk bisa bersama, makanya dia ikuti kata Kibum untuk tak menampakkan diri di dalam rumah. Tapi tawaran untuk kembali sekamar dengan Kibum tentu tak bisa ditolaknya. Semalam saja Kyuhyun tak melihat Kibum tidur, rasanya sudah rindu. Iya, Kyuhyun bagai hantu yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dia tak suka cara Kibum memperlakukannya, tapi dia tak bisa marah.

Sekarang sudah malam, Kibum sedang mandi ketika Kyuhyun datang ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun kembali ke mode bahagianya. Menggunakan wujud perempuan berdada besar dengan baju tidur transparan untuk menyapa Kibum. Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di kasur. Suara shower baru berhenti mengucur. Aroma sabun mandi Kibum sudah bisa Kyuhyun cium, sangat dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi, namun kemudian dia mencium hal lain lagi. Seseorang memanggilnya di luar sana. Itu suara Hangeng yang tengah berada di luar gudang.

"Ada apa ke sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Keluar dari gudang tapi cukup tahu diri tidak menggunakan baju tidur transparannya di depan Hangeng. "Aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan sumbang kekasihmu lagi!"

"Justru karena itu aku kemari. Aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi." Hangeng mengulurkan sekaleng soda untuk Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun tak segera menerimanya, Hangeng menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan soda itu di telapak tangannya. "Apa kau punya kursi kosong untuk satu orang lagi duduk dalam gudangmu?"

"Di dalam tidak ada kursi," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kalau begitu kita bicara di sini saja." Hangeng membuka kaleng soda-nya sendiri kemudian meminumnya. Masih sambil berdiri dia bicara lagi. "Sebenarnya Heechul bukan kekasihku. Kita memang sangat dekat, tapi tidak punya hubungan selain berteman. Dia memang seperti itu, jadi jangan ambil hati kalau melihatnya teriak-teriak tidak jelas!"

Hangeng duduk di tembok pendek pembatas tanaman, dia menepuk ruang di sampingnya, menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk juga. Karena Kyuhyun tak mengikuti ajakannya, Hangeng menyerah.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin Hangeng melihatnya lebih dekat. Malam-malam begini Kyuhyun susah menahan diri untuk tak kembali dalam wujud hantu. Dia lelah kalau harus menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan karena biasanya dia hanya melayang, menghilang, dan terbang. Dia juga tak bisa duduk di dekat lelaki itu dan menyebarkan bau-bau harum yang identif dengan hantu. Orang China biasanya sensitif degan kedatangan mahkluk halus..

"Kau tidak berencana segera tidur, kan?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi rencanaku baru saja kau gagalkan."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf lagi kalau begitu. Tapi aku senang bisa mengagalkan rencanamu tidur lebih awal. Kau tahu, tidur terlalu awal itu menjauhkan rejeki kalau kata nenekku dulu."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu menemuiku? Kalau hanya untuk menyampaikan maaf dan mengatakan kalau kau bukan kekasih orang yang tadi, seharusnya kau sudah pamitan dan kembali ke kamarmu." Tapi Hangeng malah tersenyum. "Nenekmu juga orang China, tidak berpengaruh padaku yang orang Korea."

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lelah."

"Kalau besok?"

"Besok kau akan sibuk dengan…"

"Heechul? Dia yang sibuk, aku tidak. Aku akan berada di sini seharian. Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisa ngobrol denganmu, kan?"

Keras kepala, tapi Kyuhyun suka orang yang tak mudah menyerah seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaui Hangeng dengan meminta ngobrol dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Hangeng adalah orang yang kemarin dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan dengan segala kelebihannya, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang dimaui Hangeng. Dengan mengiyakan permintaan lelaki itu, siapa tahu Kyuhyun bisa mengerti segala sesuatu tentang Hangeng.

Seandainya Hangeng adalah cenayang, punya indra keenam atau punya kelebihan lain sampai tahu kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya hantu, dia tinggal mengusirnya dari rumah ini apapun caranya. Tapi kalau Hangeng cuma ingin berteman, Kyuhyun akan pertimbangkan untuk berteman dengannya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Agaknya memang kau tak mau diganggu saat ini. Tapi besok kau harus mau kuajak ngobrol. Nanti kubantu memotong pohonmu yang rimbun ini." Hangeng berdiri lagi. "Ya sudah selamat malam!" pamitnya tapi tak segera beranjak.

"Kenapa tak segera pergi?"

"Aku pergi. Oh ya,…" hampir Hangeng mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya, tapi segera ditukarnya kalimat itu dengan yang lain. "…tanaman kesayangnanmu bagus. Aku suka, tapi belum tahu namanya. Besok beritahu aku ya!" Hangeng meninggalkan senyum sebelum berjalan pergi.

Setelah Hangeng menghilang dari tempat itu, Kyuhyun mendongak, ke lantai dua di mana kamar Kibum berada. Si empunya tengah memperhatikan dari balik jendela kaca, pasti melihat interaksi mereka. Kibum mengetuk-ngetuk cendela kaca itu, lalu membuat kode agar Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Selesai dengan kodenya, Kibum menutup tirai jendela, kemudian berbalik. Menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan muka malas, Kibum juga ikut malas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau berubah hanya selang sehari setelah kubilang aku akan menikahi wanita yang bisa kuhamili. Aku kan sudah bilang itu nanti, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kenapa kau membalasku begini?"

"Begini bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mau diduakan, tak mau aku selingkuh, tapi kau yang selingkuh. Karena kau hantu, punya kekuatan lalu kau boleh melaukan apapun sesukamu sedangkan aku tidak?"

Melihat Kyuhyun diam saja Kibum baru sadar kalau dia berlebihan. Dia yang lebih dulu memulai soal selingkuh atau apapun namanya itu, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun bersama orang lain, dia merasa diselingkuhi. Pikirannya negatif, terlalu negatif setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun kemarin. Lelaki tampan yang akan datang, tenyata orang itu Hangeng.

Kibum menetralkan emosinya. "Sedang apa Hankyung hyung menemuimu?"

"Hangeng?"

"Hangeng, Hankyung sama saja. Sedang apa dia di sana?"

"Minta maaf karena temannya itu meneriakiku."

"Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Heechul hyung posesif terhadap Hankyung hyung, jadi wajar kalau Heechul hyung mengira kau merebutnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku cuma bersalaman dengannya, mana yang menunjukkan aku akan merebutnya? Hangeng juga bilang kalau sebenarnya mereka bukan kekasih, jadi temannya itu tidak punya alasan menuduh."

"Heechul hyung itu sepupuku."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau membelanya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya perlu memberitahumu saja. Dia orangnya sangat keras. Maksudku perkataannya kasar, suka sekali mengomel, dan teriak-teriak. Sebisa mungkin jangan terlibat masalah, nanti kau tuli mendengar ocehannya. Kalau dia mengoceh, abaikan saja!"

"Kalau dia berniat mengomel padaku, aku bisa membuatnya tak bisa bicara." Kibum hampir mengira Kyuhyun merniat mengakhiri hidup Heechul, namun Kyuhyun segera meluruskan maksudnya. "Bukan membunuhnya seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Hanya membuatnya bisu!"

Kibum menyengir, tapi dia mengkodekan agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal barusan.

Detik berikutnya, menguap entah kemana kemarahan Kibum. Soal Hangeng yang tiba-tiba mendekati Kyuhyun tadi sempat membuatnya berang, tapi tidak lagi setelah medengar kalau lelaki itu cuma menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun. Berarti memang Kyuhyun tidak sedang tertarik dengan Hangeng. Walaupun Hangeng lelaki tampan yang memiliki banyak kelebihan, Kibum masih percaya Kyuhyun lebih memilihnya.

"Kyu…" kali ini Kibum tidak mau terburu-buru. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun, memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk memberi kesan yang baik. "Mendekat padaku!"

Kyuhyun mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai tubuh mereka hampir menempel. Kibum mengulurkan kedua tangannya, melingkarkan ke tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tubuh itu menempel di dadanya. Dia juga menjatuhkan kecupan betubi-tubi ke puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Sejak dulu."

"Lebih spesifiknya?"

"Seratus empat belas tahun yang lalu, aku jatuh cinta padamu di tempat ini. Tentu sebelum dibangun menjadi bagus begini. Lalu kehilanganmu. Aku mati, jadi hantu untuk terus menunggumu."

"Jadi bisa dibilang selamanya kau akan mencintaiku?"

"Bagitulah!"

Syukurlah Kibum punya jaminan untuk bisa tetap bersama Kyuhyun apapun godaannya. Selama Kibum belum ingin beranjak dari kehidupan rumah tangga palsu dengan Kyuhyun, mereka masih bisa bersama.

"Kyu, kau bisa hilangkan benda ini, tidak?" pita Kibum setelah tangannya menelusup ke dalam baju dan menangkup dua belah dada Kyuhyun. "Malam ini benda ini terasa menggangu." Tapi dia masih menggosok-gosoknya dengan lembut antara rela dan tidak untuk dihilangkan.

.

.

Agenda Heechul adalah pergi ke butik teman untuk melihat desaing terbaru yang kemarin lusa ditunjukkan padanya. Heechul mau mengajak Hangeng agar setelah kujungannya selesai mereka bisa jalan-jalan dan makan bersama. Tak tahunya Hangeng mengeluh sakit kepala dan meriang. Dia ingin istirahat untuk hari ini. Hangeng hanya minta diberi air putih agar bisa minum obat.

Mau tak mau Heechul memang harus pergi sendiri. Diantar Kibum sampai tujuan dan pulang naik taxi. Heechul keluar lebih dulu sedangkan Kibum berdalih ketinggalan sesuatu di kamarnya. Kibum benar-benar berlari ke kamarnya, memanggil Kyuhyun dan melakukan prosesi pamitan sebelum berangkat kerja, baru setelah itu siap keluar rumah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Han sakit. Tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kita pernah melakukan perjalanan lebih jauh, ke Eropa dan Amerika, dia baik-baik saja," cerocos Heechul. "Han orang yang perhatian terhadap kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia rajin olah raga dan tak sembarangan makan."

"Sakit bisa datang kapan saja. Hankyung hyung cuma sakit kepala, meriang sedikit. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah kau pulang nanti," kata Kibum sambil menyetir. "Bawakan makanan yang enak saat pulang karena di rumah tak ada yang memasak untuknya."

"Pembantumu tak bisa memasak?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang kemari itu."

"Dia tidak memasak." Kibum menambahkan, "Tidak ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas."

"Han pintar memasak. Dia bisa buat apapun dengan bahan seadanya."

"Tapi dia sedang sakit, Hyung."

Heechul mulai berfikir. Hangeng tak benar-benar menerima cintanya. Pertemanan yang dijanjikan lelaki itu tak bisa menutupi kekecewaan Heechul. Semua salahnya. Dia terlalu ingin menguasai Hangeng, maka dari itu wajar kalau dia tak diterima sebagai kekasih. Heechul harus mencintai dengan tulus kalau begitu.

Hangeng sakit, kalau dia mengaku mencintai lelaki itu setengah mati seharusnya dia ada di samping Hangeng sekarang ini. Saat lelaki itu butuh apa-apa, dia ada untuk membantunya. Itu baru namanya cinta. Mau berkorban untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Menurutmu apa aku harus kembali ke rumah?"

"Kalau kau maunya begitu, aku siap mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau tidak akan terlambat ke kantor?"

"Kantorku sendiri, tidak akan ada yang berani memarahiku."

"Kalau begitu antar aku pulang!"

Kibum menepikan mobilnya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, tak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat dia putar balik mobilnya. Tidak sedang terburu-buru tapi Kibum menyetir dengan cepat. Setengah jam perjalanan berangkat dan setengah jam pulang, mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah. Rencananya Kibum hanya akan menurunkan Heechul di depan, tapi ketika keduanya melihat beberapa pohon tengah dipotong, Kibum memutuskan ikut turun.

"Ada yang memotong pohon-pohon itu!" celetuk Kibum.

"Pembantumu?"

Walaupun Kyuhyun diakui sebagai pembantu, dia jelas tidak mau memotong pepohonan. Kalau memang mau, Kyuhyun tak akan repot-repot memotongnya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia hanya akan menjentikkan jarinya, atau menepukkan kedua belah tangannya, membuat pohon terpotong rapi tanpa ada sampah dedaunan tergeletak di mana-mana.

Kibum ikut masuk ke dalam lahan rumahnya, ke sisi kiri rumah tempat banyak rimbunan pohon tengah terpotong sebagian. Di sana, di depan gudang tempat Kyuhyun terlihat kemarin, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sedang duduk. Istirahat sepertinya, sambil minum-minum dan ngobrol akrab.

"Pembantumu makin kurang ajar saja." Heechul sudah naik pitam, tapi dicekali Kibum sebelum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

"Dia bukan pembantuku." Kibum memang harus jujur soal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Bukankah tadi Hankyung hyung sakit, kenapa bisa membantu Kyuhyun menebangi semak-semak? Berarti kekasihmu itu yang kurang ajar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Kibum membawa Heechul kehadapan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Hangeng terperanjat melihat kedatangan mereka berdua, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak merasa ada yang salah dengan mereka.

"Sebelum kau menuduh orang, Hyung, biar kujelaskan." Kibum berkata duluan sebelum Heechul memulainya. Dia mendatangi Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk digandengnnya. "Kyuhyun bukan pembantu di sini. Dia kekasihku!"

Kyuhyun memandang aneh pada Kibum. Sekali lagi, dia diakui di hadapan orang. Mimpi apa Kibum semalam? Bukan Kyuhyun tak suka, tapi aneh saja. Kemarin dia dilarang muncul di rumah hanya karena takut hubungan mereka ketahuan, sekarang malah dibuka begini.

Heechul melongo begitu juga Hangeng.

"Kau tak katakan itu padaku, Kyu?"

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah terlanjur mengira aku pembantu."

"Maaf!" ucap Hangeng Kikuk. "Lalu kenapa kau tinggal di gudang kalau kau ada hubungan dengan Kibum?"

"Siapa bilang aku tingga di gudang. Aku tinggal di dalam rumah."

Hangeng sedikit kecewa, tidak, tapi kecewa banyak. Padahal dia sudah sangat senang ketika mengira Kyuhyun adalah pembantu yang berarti tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kibum. Hari ini dia sakit, sakit betulan. Badannya masih meriang, tapi demi janjinya dengan Kyuhyun, dia kuat-kuatkan diri untuk membantu memotong pohon-pohon rimbun itu. Tidak menyesal ketika dengan mudahnya dia bisa akrab dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tak menyangka kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sudah dimiliki Kibum.

"Kau juga kenapa sakit-sakit begini malah menebangi pohon?" Heechul gemas ingin meremat muka orang. Tidak bisa muka Hangeng karena jelas dia mencintai lelaki itu, tidak bisa juga mukanya Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun ternyata kekasih sepupunya. "Memangnya kau tak tahu kalau dia sakit, kenapa kau biarkan memotongi pohon, ha?" pekik Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun hendak mengangkat tangannya. Karena takut dari tangan itu keluar mantra atau apapun yang bisa membuat Heechul bisu, Kibum segera mencekali tangannya. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, namun Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Dia yang memaksa," ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Dia terlihat lebih senang memotong pohon dari pada ikut denganmu!"

Heechul melotot seakan hendak memakan Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantu." Hangeng membantu menjelaskan.

"Semalam Hankyung hyung datang dan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas tuduhanmu kemarin. Dia mungkin berjanji untuk membantu Kyuhyun saat itu." Kibum menambahkan.

"Dia bilang kau bukan kekasihnya." Kyuhyun mulai lagi, merajai pembicaraan. "Kau tak layak mengatur hidupnya!"

"Kau!" Heechul mengeram.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Kita masuk saja!" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun masuk, diikuti dengan Heechul yang memapah Hangeng, padahal orangnya bisa jalan sendiri. "Heechul hyung, kau temani Hankyung hyung istirahat sana!"

Heechul membawa Hangeng ke kamar yang dipinjamkan Kibum untuk mereka, sementara Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke dapur.

"Buatkan aku kopi!"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan blus-nya, berubah jadi kaos rumahan yang lebih longgar. Dia juga kembali jadi Kyuhyun si tampan. Mengambil satu set cangkir. Entah menjentikkan jari atau meniupnya yang jelas ketika dihidangkan di depan Kibum, cangkir itu sudah terisi kopi hitam panas.

"Aku curiga Hankyung hyung punya maksud padamu."

Kyuhyun juga berpikir begitu. Dia pikir Hangeng punya indra keenam, atau kekuatan yang bisa mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun adalah hantu. Pura-pura baik, namun sebenarnya ingin menyingirkannya. Wajah tampan dan kebaikan hatinya itu kedok untuk membutakan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun lengah, Hangeng bisa menghabisinya dengan mantra dan doa-doa.

"Hankyung hyung orang yang kau maksud waktu itu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Dia terus terang padamu kalau antaranya dengan Heechul hyung tak ada hubungan percintaan?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Berarti dia punya maksud untuk mendekatimu karena suka. Dialah yang bermaksud merebutmu dariku."

Awalnya Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saja, namun kemudian tawa pecah dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun memikirkan masalah yang lebih pelik, lebih mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya sebagai hantu, kenapa malah Kibum berfikir ke arah lain?

"Dia terlihat sangat baik, itu bukan berarti dia suka padaku. Ada kemungkinan yang lebih buruk. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku ini hantu, lalu berbuat baik, mendekatiku untuk memusnahkanku."

"Begitu ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai itu kau. Kalaupun ada orang yang menyukaiku, aku tak akan mungkin berpindah hati. Hatiku sudah mati, ketika mati yang terakhir tertulis adalah namamu, jadi cuma kau yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Begitu ya?" ulang Kibum.

"Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja. Pekerjaanmu itu masih baru, kalau sering tak masuk kerja nanti bangkrut."

"Kali ini saja aku tak masuk kerja. Nanti kutelepon sekertarisku, dia bisa meng- _handle_ semuanya."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah Kibum, menemani Kibum minum kopi sambil mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan suaminya itu.

"Dana untuk pengembangan usahaku masih sangat banyak, aku tak akan bangkrut semudah itu." Setelah menyeruput kopinya, dia berkata lagi. "Aku sedang serius soal Hankyung hyung tadi. Dia terlihat menyukaimu."

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Katamu dia tampan, baik dalam segala hal."

"Kalau dia tampan dan baik dalam segala hal, kau kira bisa membuatku suka? Sudah kubilang kan…"

"Iya-iya, soal Hankyung hyung yang kemungkinan tahu kalau kau hantu. Tapi aku belum bisa percaya kalau dia tahu soal itu. Kalau besok dia sudah sehat, akan kubujuk Heechul hyung untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kalau belum, aku tak akan masuk kerja lagi."

Kyuhyun malah jadi bingung, pikiran Kibum itu lari ke mana? Sudah dijanjikan bahwa selamanya hati Kyuhyun cuma untuknnya, Kibum malah mengungkit perkara lain.

"Kalaupun aku masuk kerja, kau harus ikut aku ke kantor."

"Aku tidak mau keluar rumah."

"Kyu…." Kibum memohon, tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Heechul muncul tiba-tiba di pintu dapur. Dan untungnya Kyuhyun tahu itu, makanya dia berubah jadi wanita lagi. Menggunakan blus transparan yang memperlihatkan bra cup 36C-nya. Dengan jelas mau memamerkan tubuh jejadiannya pada Heechul.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun memberi perhatian padanya. "Kyu…" Ini kali pertama Heechul memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi tahu kalau lelaki androgini itu butuh sesuatu darinya. "…kau bisa memasak? Han harus makan sebelum dia minum obat demam lagi."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun bisa memasak. Tinggal jentikkan jari semua bahan makanan akan berubah jadi makanan lezat. Tapi dia sedang tidak mau pamer kekuatan.

Dia hanya mengangguk acuh.

.

.

Setiap ada Hangeng di rumah, Kibum juga harus ada. Tidak dibiarkan sekali saja Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Hangeng tanpa ada dirinya. Berpapasan pun kalau bisa pasti akan dicegah oleh Kibum. Padahal Kyuhyun memang tak menampakkan diri sama sekali di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul kecuali saat makan bersama.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kendala berarti pada usaha Kibum menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Hangeng. Hari ini masa liburan Heechul dan Hangeng habis. Saatnya mereka kembali ke China. Heechul sudah berkemas, begitu juga dengan Hangeng.

"Kyu, aku mau beritahukan beberapa hal padamu," kata Heechul ketika dia akan berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. "Aku memang bukan kekasihnya Han seperti yang kau dengar dari mulutnya sendiri, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Terlihat jelas dari caramu memonopoli kehidupannya."

Heechul cemberut sesaat, namun menormalkan kembali wajahnya mengingat dia ingin minta saran dari Kyuhyun. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu, ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku memang posesif soal Han, tapi lupakan soal itu. Aku mau memberitahumu bahwa Han sebenarnya suka padamu. Dia mengatakan padaku kemarin malam, cuma dia tak akan mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Toh diutarakan pun sukanya tetap akan bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Jadi kau tak suka padanya?"

"Aku sudah suka Kibum, tak bisa suka yang lain lagi." Kyuhyun menjawab mantap, dan Heechul menghembuskan nafas merasa lega. "Kalau memang suka padanya, terus saja berusaha. Suatu saat dia akan melihatmu juga."

"Itu rahasiamu menahklukkan Kibum?"

"Ya. Aku tak menyerah sebelum dia jadi milikku. Kau juga harus begitu!"

"Aku akan ikut saranmu. Eh, kau dapat salam perpisahan dari Han, dia tak bisa mengucapkannya langsung padamu karena sepertinya Kibum selalu menghalang-halangi niatannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Kibum cemburu sepertinya."

Biasanya Kyuhyun yang cemburu, sekarang Kibum. Berarti hubungan mereka ada peningkatan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengantarkan Heechul dan Hangeng sampai gerbang depan. Saat bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng sempat mengatakan bahwa dia merasa pernah melihat Kyuhyun sebelumnya, maka dari itu dia ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Sayangnya Heechul tidak percaya, bahkan mengatakan bahwa semua lelaki pasti selalu bicara seperti itu kalau mau mendekati orang. Jadinya perkataan Hangeng dilupakan dengan cepat.

Setelah kepergian Heechul dan Hangeng, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke sofa ruang tamu. Menariknya duduk di pangkuan dan memberi kecupan singkat di tulang bahunya

"Sial, Hankyung hyung benar-benar menyukaimu." Kibum mengeratkan kedua lengannya ke perut Kyuhyun. "Dia terus mencuri pandang padamu dalam seminggu ini."

"Aku sama sekali tak menampakkan diri kecuali saat sarapan dan makan malam. Kapan dia bisa mencuri pandang?"

Kibum mengabaikan kalimat itu. "Tidak ada suami yang tidak gusar kalau istrinya diincar orang." Salah Kibum sendiri tidak langsung mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai istri. Kalau ada orang lain menyukai Kyuhyun itu wajar. Kyuhyun selalu tampil cantik, walaupun tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan orang, dia selalu menarik perhatian orang. "Besok-besok kalau ada orang ke sini, kau harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai istriku!"

"Dia sudah pergi dan aku tidak tertarik bertemu orang lain lagi."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, merasa lega. Kyuhyun benar, Hangeng sudah pergi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Satu-satunya cara tentu saja mencegah lelaki itu datang ke sini lagi apapun alasannya.

"Sepupumu akan mendapatkan cintanya."

"Kalau memang benar begitu, pasti sudah dari dulu. Nyatanya Heechul hyung sudah jujur kalau mereka memang bukan pasangan kekasih."

"Kali ini benar. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan jadi pasangan kekasih."

Sementara Kyuhyun melupakan masalah Hangeng dan Heechul, Kibum memilih topik lain. Topik yang minggu lalu membuat Kyuhyun sehari semalam tak menampakkan diri di depan Kibum. Soal wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan. Kibum bukan tak peka, hanya saja hal seperti ini harus dituntaskan atau nantinya akan tertunda terus dan jadi masalah.

"Soal wanita yang akan memberiku keturunan itu, aku setuju denganmu. Lebih baik mencari wanita yang bisa dibayar." Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah sebenarnya, tapi lebih tidak marah lagi setelah Kibum mengatakan hal barusan. "Kalau aku bisa menerimamu, kupikir anakku juga pasti bisa. Lagi pula bukankah keren sekali punya ibu seorang hantu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia bisa menjamin pengasuhan dan pengajaran terbaik untuk anak Kibum. Kyuhyun juga bisa jadi hal terkeren yang dimiliki anak mereka nanti. Dia janji tak akan mengecewakan Kibum.

"Asal kau tak menunjukkan wajah hantu seram dan bau busuk saja di depan anak kita nanti," kata Kibum sambil terkekeh. "Hei Kyu, coba katakan sekali lagi kalau kau sangat mencintaiku, biar aku bisa punya alasan untuk menciummu!"

Menyeringa terlebih dahulu, lalu dia mengatakan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu!" tanpa ragu. Kemudian ciuman lembut dari Kibum segera didapatnya.

.

.

To be continue…

See you dua hari lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

**DIPUJA SETAN**

KiHyun FF

Kibum, Kyuhyun, SuJu's Members

Genre: Comedy Romace. Rating: M

Summary: Kibum menikahi hantu penjaga rumah.

Masih Desember ceria, ya!

Selamat membaca!

 **Kecelakaan Pesta**

Leeteuk merasakan dingin ketika memasuki rumah Kibum. Ada hawa-hawa yang menurutnya beda dengan suhu udara dingin Korea yang biasanya. Kalaupun sekarang memang musim dingin tak masalah, tapi kali ini adalah musim panas. Suhu udara sedang hangat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Selain itu bau harum vanila menguar sejak pintu rumah dibuka dan sampai sekarang dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Saat Kibum meninggalkannya untuk mengambil berkas pekerjaan di kamar, Leeteuk terpaksa sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia beranjak dari duduknya sekedar melihat ke sekeliling. Berjalan dari satu benda ke benda lain dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja kecuali satu lukisan besar yang dipajang di dinding ruang sebelah ruang tamu. Lukisan itu asing. Menggambarkan bentuk hitam seperti siluet memakai mahkota. Entah lelaki atau perempuan, bentuk tubuh itu duduk di singgasana perak dengan ukiran emas, kontras dengan sosok hitam yang mendudukinya.

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menerpa wajah Leeteuk, dan aroma vanila itu kembali menusuk hitungnya. Leeteuk terkejut juga ketika mendapati bayangan hitam sama dengan yang ada di lukisan itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Bayangan hitam bergerak, melewati dinding-dingin kemudian masuk ke suatu ruang nun jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Bulu kuduk Leeteuk langsung berdiri karena waspada.

"Hyung," Kibum heran melihat Leeteuk terkaget saat dipanggilnya. "Ada apa?" Kemudian dia celingak celinguk, melihat keadaan sekeliling untuk memastikan apa yang dilihat Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tertarik dengan lukisan ini, makanya aku berjalan kemari."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian mengajak Leeteuk kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk membahas bisnis lagi. Bisnis sudah dibicarakan, berkas pekerjaan sudah dipindah tangankan pada Leeteuk, tapi dia seperti tak puas. Bukan tentang pekerjaan, tapi tentang rumah Kibum.

"Kibum, sejak kapan kau punya lukisan itu?" tanya Leeteuk masih mengamati lukisan tapi tak berani menunjuknya.

"Itu sudah ada sebelum aku membeli rumah ini."

"Sepertinya lukisan kuno."

Kibum membenarkan. "Lukisan itu tak bagus. Nilai seninya kurang tinggi dan sedikit menyeramkan. Sebenarnya aku berniat menjualnya, dan menggantinya dengan lukisan yang lebih bagus. Tapi kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa mengambilnya. Gratis."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka lukisan," tolak Leeteuk cepat.

Leeteuk setuju kalau lukisan itu tidak begitu bernilai, tapi lebih setuju lagi bahwa lukisan itu menyeramkan. Lukisan biasa tapi punya kekuatan magis. Seperti kata Kibum tadi, lukisan itu ada sebelum Kibum membeli rumah ini, sedangkan tanah dan bangunan ini berdiri jauh sebelum jaman dia ada. Memang bangunannya baru, tapi perabot dan sebagain ruangan ada yang masih mempertahankan peninggalan kala itu. Kalau ternyata lukisan itu ada penunggunya, Leeteuk bisa dihantui terus menerus kalau sampai berani membawanya pulang.

"Eh Kibum, rumahmu ini jarang dibuka korden-kordennya? Dari yang aku lihat, cuma korden ruang tamu ini saja yang dibuka. Belum lagi udara ruangnnya yang dingin. Ini kan musim panas, seharusnya kau biarkan udara hangat masuk ruangan."

Kibum mengamati jendela-jendela rumahnya. Sebagian besar kordennya memang belum dibuka, tapi bukan berarti jarang. Setiap hari dibukanya, hanya entah hari ini kenapa Kyuhyun tak mau membukanya.

"Selama aku masuk rumahmu tadi sampai sekarang, aku terus mencium bau harum vanila. Tadipun aku juga melihat bayangan hitam lewat, sekelebatan cepat, masuk ruangan di sudut sana." Leeteuk menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Jujur ya Kibum, rumahmu ini angker. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan, seakan tak mau penghuni kasat mata di rumah ini mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Kau bercanda?"

Leeteuk menggeleng.

Sambil terkekeh, Kibum menjelaskan. "Hyung, dalaman rumahku dingin karena jendela dan korden belum dibuka oleh istriku." Kemudian dia menunjuk mangkuk-mangkuk kaca yang diletakkan di meja-meja kecil di setiap sudut. "Itu yang seperti buncis, tapi kecil dan kering-kering, vanila. Istriku suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu, tapi baunya enak kan?"

Leeteuk mendengus sebentar. "Tapi bayangan tadi?"

Kibum menghentikan pertanyaan Leeteuk, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang tadi ditunjuknya. "Kyu!" teriaknya ke arah sana. "Kyuhyun itu istriku," terangnya pada Leeteuk.

Dari dapur, tempat yang dimasuki bayangan hitam tadi keluar sosok cantik berbaju tidur warna hitam hampir transparan. Rambut panjangnya digelung asal kemudian diikat di belakang kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat kesal.

"Kau belum mandi, kau bilang mau mengajakku keluar?"

"Tidak jadi. Kita di rumah saja, aku capek."

Kibum beralih sebentar pada leeteuk. "Hyung itu istriku. Sebenarnya kita baru bangun lima belas menit sebelum kau datang tadi. Bahkan kita cuma minum coklat panas kemudian kembali ke kamar. Semalam kita begadang nonton film." Kibum kembali melihat Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ini temanku. Leeteuk hyung. Dia bergabung di perusahaan kita sejak tiga bulan lalu."

"Hai Kyu!" sapa leeteuk ragu. Tapi untungnya sudah tidak takut lagi setelah yang dilihatnya tadi tidak seperti perkiraannya.

"Aku malas buat sarapan, tapi aku mau buat minum. Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Kopi." Kibum beralih ke Leeteuk. "Kau mau apa Hyung?"

"Tidak usah. Aku harus segera pulang, ada janji dengan teman."

Kibum menahan Leeteuk agar berada di rumahnya sedikit lebih lama, tapi Leeteuk tak mau. Sebenarnya juga tidak benar kalau ada janji dengan teman, namun karena tadi sempat mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang rumah Kibum, dia jadi tak enak. Dia berjanji lain kali akan datang lagi, kemudian pamitan pulang sekalian dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpaksa muncul mendadak untuk memeriksa _handphone_ Kibum saat ponsel pintar itu terus berdering. Bukan merasa risih dengan deringan terus menerus itu, bukan juga karena dia mau berbaik hati mengangkatkan telepon ketika Kibum masih berada di kamar mandi, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan ketidaksukaan yang amat besar dari peneleponnya.

Sekali mendekat Kyuhyun langsung tahu siapa peneleponnya. Jung Soojung, dan dia juga tahu kalau nama itu milik seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun meniupnya dari jauh, telepon tersambung dengan _loudspeaker on_.

 _"Oppa, kata Donghae oppa kau akan hadir ke pestanya. Itu benar, kan?"_

" Pesta apa?" Kyuhyun menekan pita suaranya, mengeluarkan suara dengan nada sadis.

" _Eh, ini siapa? Bukankah ini nomor Kibum Oppa, kenapa suaranya jadi perempuan?"_

"Tidak boleh istri mengangkat telepon suaminya?"

" _Sejak kapan Kibum oppa punya istri?"_

Terakhir kali dia mendengar kabar Kibum, tidak disebutkan kalau teman Donghae itu menikah. Soojung yang kala itu masih ingusan sangat menyukai Kibum. Dia patah hati setelah melihat lelaki idamannya menikah. Dia memutuskan pulang ke Korea, tinggal dengan kakek-neneknya. Lalu rasa suka itu bersemi kembali ketika mendengar perceraian Kibum. Soojung sampai berencana kembali ke Amerika, namun urung karena Kibum mengabakan akan pulang ke Korea. Setelah beberapa bulan Kibum tinggal di Korea, Soojung belum bisa bertemu, rencananya dia akan menarik perhatian Kibum di malam pesta yang diadakan Donghae nanti. Tadinya sudah senang, tapi sekarang sedih lagi mendengar Kibum menikah.

Malam pesta nanti Soojung akan menggunakan cara agak licik untuk menggaet Kibum. Karena selama ini Kibum hanya tertarik dengan wanita usia matang, jadi mau tak mau Soojung yang usianya terpaut hampir 10 tahun harus bertindak. Tapi sekarang rencana tinggal rencana karena Kibum sudah menikah. Bagaimanapun juga Soojung tidak akan merebut suami orang, kan?

Soojung menghela nafas panjang. Membuang kesedihan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di hatinya. _"Donghae oppa tidak bilang kalau Kibum oppa sudah menikah."_ Lalu suaranya melemah.

"Memangnya siapa kau sampai harus tahu pernikahan Kibum?"

" _Aku…Soojung…"_

"Kau anak ingusan yang dulu menyukai Kibum?" Kyuhyun memang tahu siapa Soojung walau dia tidak pernah tinggal di Amerika. "Mau berencana merebutnya dariku?" Dia hantu, kan? Hantu yang sakti minta ampun tanpa ada tandingannya. "Aku tahu kau punya rencana busuk. Sampai kau melaksanakan rencana itu, siap-siap juga untuk menerima balasan dariku!" ancamnya.

" _Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,"_ sangkal Soojung. Tadinya iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dia tidak berani merusak rumah tangga orang. _"Aku tidak…"_

Saat itu Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendapati istrinya tengah bicara di telepon, telepon miliknya, Kibum penasaran siapa yang diajaknya bicara. Kyuhyun adalah hantu yang tidak suka ikut campur urusan Kibum, kecuali kalau urusan itu nantinya mengancam hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mengangkat teleponnya, berarti sesuatu atau seseorang yang diajaknya bicara memiliki khans ke arah sana.

Kyuhyun adalah hantu pencemburu. Kibum hafal soal itu.

"Siapa yang akan merusak rumah tangga kita?" celetuknya sambil berjalan ke gantungan, tempat baju yang akan digunakannya, disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Perlu kau ingat bahwa siapapun yang berniat merebutku darimu tidak akan pernah berhasil." Dia meraih baju itu, memakainya mulai dari celana jins-nya, kemudian kaos Hallo New York yang dibawanya dari Amerika. "Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan siapapun selama aku masih punya kau!"

Kyuhyun menyengir bangga.

"Sepertinya kau dengar Kibum barusan bilang apa." Dia bicara pada Soojung di telepon. "Kibum tak akan tertarik dengan siapapun selama masih ada aku. Dan aku bisa bertahan sampai berabad-abad lamanya!" tambahnya. Sayangnya Kibum tidak mungkin bisa bertahan walau hanya seabad. Jarang sekali manusia yang bisa hidup lebih dari seratus tahun.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Mantan penggemarmu." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan _handphone_ itu pada Kibum. "Tadinya dia berniat merebutmu, tapi setelah tahu kau menikah denganku sepertinya niatannya luntur."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Berperan jadi hantu jahat kali ini.

Eh, tapi dia selalu jahat kalau menyangkut Kibum.

" _Oppa aku tidak bermaksud merebutmu dari istrimu. Sumpah!"_ Soojung bicara setelah Kibum mengambil alih telepon. _"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu kau datang ke pesta Donghae oppa atau tidak."_

 _Loudspeaker_ -nya sudah dimatikan oleh Kibum. Telepon itu dipegang langsung dan ditempelkan di telinga Kibum, namun Kyuhyun, si telinga tajam tentu dengar kalimat apa saja yang dilontarkan Soojung untuk membela diri.

"Kau berencana memabukkan suamiku, gadis ingusan. Kau pikir aku tak bisa membaca isi pikiranmu meski tak berada di dekatmu?" celetuk Kyuhyun. Cukup keras untuk ditangkap pendengaran Soojung di ujung telepon. "Kau hanya perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya untuk memupuskan rasa sukamu pada suamiku!"

"Kyu…!" tegur Kibum.

Kibum takut Kyuhyun menakuti Soojung seperti dia menakuti semua orang yang menurutnya mengganggu. Lagipula tak baik juga kalau sampai ada orang tahu Kibum berhubungan dengan hantu. Apalagi kalau sampai ada pertanyaan 'apa enaknya menikah dengan hantu?'

Jujur sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun, hantu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dianggap ada oleh Kibum. Walau kata orang yang pernah melihat hantu, hantu sangat menakutkan, Kibum tidak pernah takut. Namun entah kenapa yang awalnya tidak takut, Kibum takut pada Kyuhyun. Takut hantu satu itu menakuti orang-orang terdekatnya. Takut Kyuhyun mencelakai orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Takut juga kalau Kyuhyun menyakiti orang lain hanya karena cemburu terhadapnya.

Ya, maka dari itu Kibum main aman. Sebelum menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk dititipi benihnya, mengandung, dan melahirkan anaknya, dia mau setia dengan Kyuhyun. Toh Kyuhyun tidak ada matinya. Mau apa-apa tinggal petik jari dan semuanya ada. Rumah tidak pernah kotor, makanan siap tepat waktu, dan ranjang selalu hangat. Eh, bagian ini agak ambigu. Ranjangnya selalu hangat, tapi pasangan tidurnya tetap dingin. Namun tetap saja Kibum suka mahkluk seperti Kyuhyun.

 _Lalu apa enaknya menikah dengan hantu?_ Tidak ada enaknya, mengingat hantu itu mahkluk yang menakutkan. Namun menurut Kibum serba enak, terutama di bagian ranjang hangat, pasangan yang bisa berubah-ubah gender, dan tidak pernah lelah. Agak tidak masuk akal memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kibum.

" _Itu sebelum aku tahu kau menikah, Oppa!"_ dalihnya.

"Aku tahu." Kibum meluruskan. "Jangan diambil hati, istriku hanya bercanda!" Dia mengerling pada Kyuhyun. Mengabakan akan setia meski siapapun menggodanya. "Dia bukan benar-benar cenayang seperti yang kau bayangkan," tambahnya. "Aku berencana datang ke pesta Donghae, tapi lihat nanti kalau aku benar-benar tak ada kesibukan!"

Pembicaraan dengan Soojung berakhir lebih cepat karena wanita itu berdalih punya urusan. Itu karena Kyuhyun. Setiap Soojung mengatakan sesuatu Kyuhyun selalu menimpalinya dengan sinis. Soojung pasti merasa tidak enak, kemudian segera mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Donghae mengadakan pesta apa?"

Kibum menyisir rambutnya, menambahkan sedikit minyak rambut agar rambut itu bisa ditata lebih rapi. "Perayaan untuk produknya yang _Go Internasional._ Aku berhasil memasarkannya sampai ke Amerika dan Eropa."

"Kapan?"

"Lusa." Dia sudah menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya, tapi sekali lagi dia menyemprotkan parfum ke bajunya. Kibum selesai, berpaling dari kaca rias ke arah Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu sedang merebah di atas ranjang. Tidak benar-benar merebah karena hantu yang sedang berwujud namja itu tengah mengapung di udara, di atas ranjang. "Kau tidak takut dengan salip?"

"Salip apa?"

Kibum membuat tanda _plus_ di udara kosong. Kyuhyun baru tahu, dan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Donghae bukan orang yang taat agama, tapi dia maniak benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan agama. Dia memasang banyak salip di rumahnya." Kyuhyun mencebik, mencemooh. "Kalau kau tidak takut, ikutlah aku ke pestanya!"

"Manusia sudah bertransformasi jadi lebih canggih, hantupun juga." Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuh menghadap Kibum yang sedang menunggunya. "Jaman sekarang tidak ada lagi hantu yang takut dengan benda-benda seperti itu. Bahkan doa-doa pun tidak manjur lagi. Setiap hantu yang ada di dunia ini memiliki maksud dan tujuan. Kalau mereka belum kembali kehadapan Tuhan, berarti masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Seperti aku!" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tidak akan hilang sebelum puas hidup bahagia denganmu."

 _Berarti Kyuhyun bisa hilang_ , pikir Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah puas berbagia dengannya, dia akan menghilang. Kembali ke tangan Tuhan yang menciptakannya. Tapi kapan Kyuhyun puas dengannya? Satu-dua tahun? Atau sepulu-dua puluh tahun?

"Benda pengusir hantu dan doa-doa tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang."

"Kau bilang tadi kau akan hilang setelah puas hidup bahagia denganku. Itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, kan?"

Kibum bahagia sekaligus was-was. Kalau dalam beberapa tahun ke depan Kyuhyun puas lalu menghilang, Kibum bisa mendapatkan wanita betulan untuk dinikahinya. Tetapi kalau dalam beberapa bulan ke depan Kyuhyun menghilang, Kibum yang tidak puas. Selain belum menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk dinikahi, tentu saja dia masih belum bosan dengan Kyuhyun. Masalahnya Kyuhyun itu paket lengkap. Kibum tak mungkin bosan dengannya seperti dia bosan pada mantan istrinya dulu, seperti dia bosan pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Prakiraan aku akan cukup puas denganmu setelah bersama sekitar satu-dua abad lagi."

Agaknya rencana Kibum buyar. Kembali ke rencana awal saja. Cari wanita yang mau mengandung dan melahirkan anak, biar Kyuhyun yang mengasuhnya. Tidak usah menikah dengan wanita betulan, yang jejadian saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa hidup selama itu, jadi aku akan menunggu reinkarnasimu muncul lagi dan lagi." Kalau menunggu satu Kibum saja butuh waktu seratus tahun lebih, Kyuhyun harus tinggal di dunia beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu tahun untuk puas bahagia dengan Kibum. Tidak masalah, Kyuhyun cukup sabar untuk menunggu. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Ohhh, aku mau bertemu Leeteuk hyung. Ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku." Kibum mengeluhkan hal ini. Leeteuk tak mau lagi datang ke rumah setelah kejadian tempo hari. Meski Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah meyakinkan kalau tak ada apa-apa, Leeteuk masih merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya. "Dia membuatku repot saja. Aku capek malam ini, tapi Leeteuk hyung tak mau datang ke rumah."

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum capek, dia juga tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan capeknya Kibum. Kalau Leeteuk tak mau datang ke rumahnya, ya dia harus menunggu sampai Kyuhyun selesai mengembalikan semangatnya Kibum.

Segera merubah suasana. Merubah diri jadi Kyuhyun si cantik dengan dada besar. Sudah merebah di atas ranjang, di bawa selimut. Kibum sampai bisa menebak kalau istrinya itu sedang tak memakai apapun di baliknya.

"Kau berencana menghalangi niatanku bertemu Leeteuk hyung?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya memundurkan waktunya. Dia bisa menunggu, kan?"

"Kukira kau benar!" Jadi tak ada gunakan berdandan setelah mandi kalau akhirnya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri. Kibum harus memereteli bajunya lagi sekarang. "Tubuh itu sudah kau gunakan empat kali dalam seminggu ini." Ralat, tubuh yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun tapi Kibum yang menggunakannya. "Berubahlah seperti dirimu yang tadi. Aku rindu bagian itu!" pintanya sambil menunjuk. Ambigu. Entah kemana telunjuknya itu mengarah.

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya, properti wanita cantik lenyap digantikan lelaki biasa. Lelaki yang tubuhnya dipuja Kibum belakangan ini. Pernah sekali Kibum bilang kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun mengganggu, tapi Kibum menutup mulutnya setelah menikmati rasanya. Dia tidak lagi mengeluhkan apapun. Seperti sekarang ini, dia langsung meloncat ke atas Kyuhyun setelah selesai menelanjangi diri. Mencium istrinya dan memulai adegan mesumnya.

.

.

"Kau bau!"

Kibum mencium tubuhnya sendiri. "Sedikit," belanya.

Agak hangover, sisa semalam. Dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobil Donghae. Karena semalam Kibum mabuk berat di pesta, dia tak bisa pulang. Entah menginap di mana, tahu-tahu pagi ini sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Donghae minta diantar pulang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mandi dulu di rumahku? Kita masih setengah jalan kalau mau berbalik arah."

Sebagai teman baik, Donghae tidak mau Kibum punya masalah rumah tangga. Tentu saja bau yang sekarang menguar dari tubuh temannya itu satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa merusak rumah tangga Kibum. Donghae kenal Kyuhyun walau tidak begitu akrab. Wanita seperti Kyuhyun tentu akan marah kalau sampai mengendus bau Kibum yang sekarang ini. Bisa terjadi perang nantinya, terjadi perceraian kalau sampai parah. Donghae tak mau itu terjadi lagi pada temannya.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak akan suka ini."

Kibum mengedus lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih teliti. Namun dia tak mendapati bau busuk yang dikatakan Donghae. Indra penciumannya sedikit menuun karena alkohol. "Cuma sedikit!" dalihnya lagi. "Semalam kecelakaan. Aku tak tahu tidur dengan siapa."

Bukan bau alkohol atau rokok, tapi bau habis bercinta.

"Kyuhyun akan tahu!" Dia menggeleng prihatin. Punya istri cantik Kibum malah tidur dengan wanita lain. Meski mengaku tidak tahu tidur dengan siapa, setidaknya Kibum menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. Kibum malah berniat menunjukkannya. "Kyuhyun pasti akan marah!"

"Disembunyikan pun dia tetap akan tahu. Lebih baik begini saja." Kibum menggeleng karena habis akal. Dia salah. Dia mabuk. Dan dia meniduri orang. Tapi sumpah demi apapun Kibum tak tahu siapa yang ditidurinya. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat, dia bicara dengan Soojung, namun tidak tahu Soojung atau wanita lain yang pergi ke hotel bersamanya. "Dia memang akan marah, tapi tidak akan meninggalkanku," katanya sangat percaya diri.

Paling-paling akan dapat ancaman dari Kyuhyun. Tidak dapat perhatian Kyuhyun lagi dalam jangka waktu tertentu, tapi akan kembali bersama.

"Kalau kau yakin begitu, ya sudah."

Donghae angkat tangan. Mengkhawatirkan rumah tangga Kibum memang tak ada gunanya. Yang dikhawatirkan saja sudah sangat percaya diri kalau rumah tangganya akan baik-baik saja, jadi tak ada gunanya Donghae ikut campur. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, Donghae akan tepuk tangan nanti.

"Kemarin Soojung menanyakan soal istrimu." Donghae mengganti topik. Meski Kibum memejamkan mata, Donghae tahu temannya itu mendengarnya. "Dua kali dia kau buat patah hati. Kali ini dia mengaku benar-benar akan _move on_ darimu."

"Soojung?" Kibum ingat lamat-lamat wanita itu agak kikuk saat bicara dengannya. Bahkan menjauh setelah melihat Kibum mulai minum-minum. Namun Kibum patut curiga kalau wanita itu pura-pura menjauh padahal ingin mendekatinya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tempo hari, Soojung punya rencana untuk merebutnya dari Kyuhyun. "Soojung ada di mana semalam?"

"Kau mengira Soojung yang tidur denganmu karena dia wanita terakhir yang bicara denganmu?" Kibum mengangguk lemah, yakin tapi tidak yakin. "Dia ada di rumahku semalaman. Dia mengaku takut dekat-dekat denganmu setelah dincam Kyuhyun." Donghae tidak tahu kapan sepupunya itu bicara dengan Kyuhyun, tapi yakin kalau memang diancam.

"Kyuhyun memang mengancamnya!"

"Istrimu menakutkan seperti itu, kau masih berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Kibum menggeleng. "Ini di luar kehendakku," dalihnya lagi. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Lihat saja nanti. Donghae akan menunggu.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku tak akan menolongmu!"

Sampai rumah mereka mendapati telepon rumah Kibum berdering. Donghae menolong Kibum mengangkatnya dan suara Kyuhyun ada ujung telepon. Setelah mendengar Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada marah, Donghae segera menyerahkan telepon itu pada Kibum. Dari telepon itu mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum semalaman. Kyuhyun marah bukan main, dan mengaku tak akan muncul di rumah lagi. Tidak bilang sampai kapan dia akan menghilang, tapi keputusan Kyuhyun barusan langsung membuat Kibum dan Donghae terkejut sejenak.

Donghae tak tahu dari mana Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu, tapi Kibum jelas tahu.

"Kyuhyun tahu kau tidur dengan orang lain?" Dia bingung darimana istri Kibum tahu. "Dia pergi ke mana? Rumah saudaranya?"

Kibum menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya sakit. Dan Kyuhyun membuatnya lebih sakit.

"Diamkan sehari, besok cari dia lalu minta maaflah!"

"Aku tak akan bisa menemukannya!" katanya dengan suara lemah sekali. "Kyuhyun tak akan ada dimanapun. Keluarga atau teman-temannya pun tak akan tahu keberadaannya."

"Astaga!" Donghae menepuk jidatnya. "Kau masih bisa berkata sesantai ini melihat istrimu kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak sedang santai. Kepalaku sakit bukan main!" pekik Kibum.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya kembali ke rumah?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Astaga!"

Donghae ikut pusing sekarang. Bukan masalahnya, bukan istrinya, tapi melihat kejadian seperti ini hatinya ikutan sakit. Dia ikutan sedih. Kalau dia jadi Kibum, dia akan mencari Kyuhyun sampai dapat. Lalu minta maaf, sujud sampai gulung-gulung sekalian. Tapi Donghae tahu dihianati itu sakit. Kyuhyun berhak untuk tidak memaafkan Kibum, bahkan merajamnya sekarangpun dihalalkan harusnya.

.

.

Tiap minggu selama tiga bulan Donghae datang ke rumah Kibum. Temannya yang kalau di luar bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun, kalau di rumah lemah lesu seperti kehilangan pegangan hidup. Yaaa, Kyuhyun memang pegangan hidup Kibum untuk saat ini. Dan pegangan hidupnya tidak muncul-muncul lagi sejak hari itu.

Setahu Donghae, Kibum tidak pernah seperti ini saat ditinggalkan wanitanya. Seminggu setelah bercerai dari istri pertamanya, Kibum malah sudah pergi berpesta dengan wanita lain. Donghae sering dengar cerita-cerita itu dari teman-temannya yang masih tinggal di Amerika. Kata mereka temannya itu mudah bosan dengan pasangan. Tapi kali ini beda. Agaknya Kibum telah jatuh cinta betulan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ini minggu ke dua bulan ke empat Kyuhyun menghilang. Donghae berkunjung ke rumah Kibum, takut temannya itu bunuh diri karena istrinya tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Sebagai teman, dia tak bisa membiarkan patah hatinya Kibum merenggut jiwa dan raganya.

Biasanya Donghae masuk tanpa permisi karena terlalu sering datang ke rumah Kibum, tapi kali ini dia memencet bel rumah. Insting atau apa, tapi tiba-tiba dia memencet bel itu. Menunggu beberapa saat, lalu pintu rumah dibuka.

"Kibum, kau masih hidup?" Namun wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. "Eh, Kyu. Kau sudah pulang?" Donghae kikuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Harus bicara apa selain membahas masalah yang membuat Kyuhyun kabur dari rumah?

"Sudah!" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau…"

"Jangan membahas itu!" todong Kyuhyun. "Kibum ada di dalam kalau kau mau menemuinya!" Dia memberi celah untuk Donghae masuk.

Donghae masuk. Tanpa bicara apapun dia berjalan ke ruang santai tempat Kibum duduk, menonton TV. Dia langsung duduk setelah menepuk pundak temannya itu. Belum bicara sampai melihat keadaan aman. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sekitar mereka.

"Kupikir kau akan bunuh diri, tapi aku lega Kyuhyun sudah kembali," bisiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Kyuhyun mau kembali ke sini?"

Kibum melirik Donghae. Mata temannya itu berbinar-binar, tampak akan tertawa kalau dia sampai melakukan hal konyol agar dimaafkan istrinya.

"Aku bersujud di bawah kakinya!"

Donghae menyengir. Tidak berani tertawa. Terakhir kali dia tertawa, Kibum mengacam akan membunuhnya. Donghae tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, terutama kalau Kibum sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf sampai mulutku berbusa."

Tidak hanya itu. Kibum memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun tiap hari. Mengitari rumah di sore hari sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun sudah jadi rutinitasnya. Di gudang, di belakang rumah, di dalam semak-semak, dan di dekat pohon besar di sebelah kamarnya. Di dapur, di kamar mandi, di ruang tamu, dan di kamarnya juga. Tiap malam Kibum mengucapkan maaf di udara kosong. Tiap malam Kibum mengigau memanggil Kyuhyun. Tiap malam juga dia mengeluh seperti orang sakit, bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ketika Kyuhyun muncul untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari tiga bulan, Kibum hampir pingsan karena senang.

" _Kibum, aku memang mencintaimu. Aku memang berencana hidup bahagia bersamamu sampai beratus-ratus tahun ke depan, tapi kalau kau berbuat seperti itu, sama dengan membuatku bosan lebih cepat. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku bisa meninggalkanmu saat itu juga meski aku masih mencintamu!"_

Kalimat itu membuat Kibum bersumpah untuk tak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Dia hanya akan melakukan apapun dengan ijin Kyuhyun.

Selesai dengan cengirannya, Donghae bertanya lagi, "Kyuhyun memaafkanmu begitu saja?" penasaran dengan reaksi istri temannya itu ketika pertama kali muncul.

"Tentu saja dengan syarat."

"Kau tak boleh mengulang kesalahan yang sama?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ditambah tak boleh pergi ke pesta apapun tanpa ijinnya. Tidak boleh menemui wanita manapun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Juga tidak boleh berteman dengan siapapun yang tak disukainya!" lalu menggeleng lemah.

Kibum tengah jadi tawanan istrinya sendiri sekarang ini.

Donghae menepuk pundaknya. "Kau harus tabah!" sambil menyengir lagi.

"Kau tak tahu seramnya muka Kyuhyun ketika dia baru kembali." Kibum tak mau ingat, tapi susah melupakannya. "Aku hampir pingsan campuran senang dan takut." Donghae hanya mampu membayangkan sebatas muka marah Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum benar-benar telah melihat muka menyeramkan istrinya itu. Makanya dia mau pingsan ketika melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. "Ingatkan aku kalau sampai aku mendekati kejadian yang sama lagi!"

Donghae tertawa kecil sekarang.

"Lagipula bisa-bisanya dirimu saja mabuk sampai meniduri orang. Punya istri cantik begitu kau masih tak sadar diri!" cemooh Donghae.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mereka. Membawa nampan berisi minuman dari dapur. Masih Kyuhyun yang cantik jelita, punya badan sintal yang enak dilihat dan sepertinya juga enak dipegang. Juga propertinya yang diam-diam selalu membuat Donghae tergiur. Tapi sumpah, Donghae tak akan menyerobot Kyuhyun dari Kibum.

Tidak tampak ada kejanggalan kecuali dari muka Kyuhyun yang masam.

"Beruntung dia mencintamu. Kalau orang lain, kau pasti sudah digoroknya dari kemarin-kemarin." Donghae diam setelah Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di hadapan Kibum dan Donghae, tanpa bicara apapun dia beranjak lagi. "Kau tidak mau bergabung bersama kami, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sejenak, kemudian pergi lagi.

"Dia belum benar-benar memaafkanku," eluh Kibum.

"Sabar. Memaafkan juga butuh proses!"

.

.

Tidak ada apapun lagi yang bisa membuat Kibum berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Kalau ditinggalkan selama lebih dari tiga bulan sudah membuatnya merana, bagaimana kalau ditinggalkan seumur hidup? Lebih baik setia, kan? Toh setianya Kibum hanya seumur hidupnya manusia, beda dengan hantu yang bisa hidup beratus ratus tahun. Kalau dipikir-pikir tiga bulan lebih dua minggu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding penantian Kyuhyun yang katanya lebih dari seratus tahun untuk menanti Kibum. Kibum harusnya bersyukur jadi manusia yang dicintai dan dimaafkan ketika punya kesalahan.

Kibum memeluk erat istrinya. Meski tubuhnya ikutan dingin karena terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun, sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otak Kibum untuk membuat Kyuhyun tak kabur lagi darinya.

Tangannya erat melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, sedangkan si hantu tak ambil pusing dengan pekerjaan suaminya. Dia tidak bicara, tidak bergerak, dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau membiarkanku seperti orang gila lebih dari tiga bulan!" Kibum merajuk. "Memanggil-manggilmu tiap hari, tapi tak pernah kau sahuti." Dia menekan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun, dada rata tanpa tonjolan besar seperti yang biasa ada di sana. "Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa kau di sampingku, tahu?"

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Kibum menjauh. Bermaksud menjauhkan Kibum juga dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak risih, hanya saja kasihan pada Kibum kalau suhu tubuh suaminya menurun karena terlalu lama menempel padanya.

Kibum tidak pernah seperti ini. Sekalipun mereka ada di ranjang yang sama tiap harinya, Kibum tidak pernah menempel pada Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Kecuali di saat-saat pecintaan mereka, menempel berkali-kalipun tidak masalah karena tubuh Kibum memproduksi panas secara alami selama proses itu berlangsung.

"Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!" Kibum menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Berpisah beberapa inci dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak melakukannya secara sadar. Bahkan siapa yang ada bersamaku saat itu pun aku tak tahu."

"Aku tahu," potong Kyuhyun.

"Tahu orang yang tidur denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia pekerja paruh waktu yang jadi pelayan di pestanya Donghae." Dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya membuat Kibum tersenyum masam. Takut selama tiga bulan ini Kyuhyun mencari wanita itu lalu menyiksa dan membunuhnya. "Tadinya aku berniat menghantuinya, membunuhnya kalau perlu. Karena apa yang dilakukannya padamu itu secara sengaja. Dia ingin punya keturunan dari orang-orang kaya dan tampan." Di bagian ini Kibum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, secara tak langsung Kyuhyun setuju kalau Kibum kaya dan tampan. "Dia berniat mencari uang dari orang sepertimu."

"Apa aku kenal dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang kenal. Dia hanya menargetkan secara acak."

Kibum garuk-garuk kepala. Bingung sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun dengannya. Aku hanya mengawasinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Termasuk mengawasi caranya memperlakukan calon anak kita. Baik atau tidak?" Kibum mengerutkan kening. Kyuhyun tahu apa arti kerut kening Kibum itu, dia segera menjelaskannya. "Dia betulan hamil, Kibum. Sekarang kau tak perlu mencari wanita yang tepat hanya sebagai kedok selingkuh dariku!"

Kibum menghela nafas lemah. Sebagai seorang suami, dia telah kalah dari istrinya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa, dan di mana wanita itu berada. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Semua yang dibutuhkan wanita itu akan kusediakan. Wanita itu akan kulindungi selama ada calon anak kita di perutnya. Sampai dia melahirkan nanti, kita ambil anak itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Beri dia uang kompensasi, lalu putus hubungan. Kau tahu beres saja!"

Kibum akan punya anak karena kecelakaan. Berarti tak ada lagi harapan untuk mencari wanita lain, wanita yang tepat atau apapun sebutannya itu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu wajah wanita yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. Kibum pasrah saja. Semua pasti diurus Kyuhyun dengan baik, dari pada Kibum buat ulah lalu Kyuhyun membuat kacau hidupnya.

"Berapa uang kompenssi yang harus kusiapkan?"

"Aku yang urus!"

"Oh…" Kibum pasrah lagi.

Dulu Kyuhyun adalah hantu tengil yang suka menggoda Kibum, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun berubah jadi hantu pemarah. Mukanya seram kalau sudah membahas masalah Kibum disangkut pautkan dengan perselingkuhan. Padahal Kibum tidak pernah selingkuh, lebih tepatnya belum sempat. Tapi demi apapun Kibum tidak berniat selingkuh selama ada Kyuhyun. Kalaupun kejadian, pasti ada alasan tertentu, seperti halnya kejadian mabuk lalu selingkuh secara tak sadar waktu itu..

Kyuhyun berbeda dari sebelumnya itu karena cinta. Karena terlalu cinta pada Kibum hingga jadi over protective padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku tidak menemuinya, tapi langsung mengambil bayi itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?"

"Kalau dia melihat wajahmu, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Pasti akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya dengan dalih macam-macam. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menemuimu, dan aku pasti akan menghabisinya!" kata Kyuhyun tajam, sambil melotot dan pasang muka garang. "Kalau bayinya diambil tanpa sepengetahuan, dia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh kita akan memberinya uang kompensasi. Dia pasti bisa meneruskan hidup. Bisa menargetkan lelaki lain untuk dikuras hartanya." Kyuhyun melengos. "Kau pilih mana, bertemu dengannya lalu aku membunuhnya, atau tidak bertemu sama sekali tapi dia bisa hidup nyaman?"

"Aku ikut katamu saja."

"Bagus kalau kau paham!" Kyuhyun beringsut. Bergerak cukup keras, tapi tak membuat kusut sedikitpun pada seprei ranjang mereka. "Tapi kalau anak itu menuruni sifat ibunya, aku akan menghabisinya!" ancam Kyuhyun membuat Kibum merinding seketika.

Kyuhyun memang berubah jadi lebih menakutkan. Mentang-mentang dia hantu pastinya. Tidak pernah dengar kata-kata kasar seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi makin ke sini Kibum sadar bahwa hantu juga bisa membunuh manusia. Kyuhyun pasti tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menjadi lebih pemarah akhir-akhir ini. Tidak lagi tengil dan centil seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau mau aku yang seperti itu lagi?" Kibum tidak menjawab, takut salah ucap. "Kembalilah seperti Kibum yang sebelumnya, yang tidak takut hantu, yang tidak terlalu peduli pada wanita yang bisa memberimu keturunan. Kembalilah pada Kibum yang hanya tertarik padaku, istrimu yang bisa berubah jadi apapun kau mau!"

Ah, perubahan ternyata berawal dari Kibum sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak sadar itu?

Kyuhyun melayang, turun dari ranjang, menjauh dari Kibum, kemudian menghilang. Tidak ada perjanjian untuk berpisah ranjang, tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun untuk menjaga wanita itu menjadi aba-aba bahwa Kyuhyun kemungkinan tak bisa sering-sering tidur dengannya lagi. Kibum resmi jadi lelaki kesepian sekarang ini. Dan itu berawal dari kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

To be continue

See you...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipuja Setan**

Cast: Kibum dan Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

"Kibum hidup berumah tangga dengan hantu penjaga rumah yang bisa berubah wujud jadi _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ "

Lupakan typo dan selamat membaca!

 **Bersenang-senang kemudian menghilang  
**

Cinta selalu indah meski terkadang hasil akhirnya buruk. Cinta juga selalu benar meski jalan yang ditempuhnya salah. Dan cinta selalu jadi yang utama meski tengah membuat hidup seseorang berantakan karena mengalami pahit manis, senang sedih, ... nano-nanonya kehidupan pokoknya. Cinta yang seperti itu tengah dirasakan Kibum akhir-akhir ini. Berawal dari duda pindahan yang digoda hantu penjaga rumah setiap malam, lalu membuat perjanjian untuk jadi suami istri dengan si hantu. Kemudian merasakan indahnya hidup berumah tangga dengan istri yang bisa segalanya, termasuk berubah wujud dari _namja_ ke _yeoja_ , begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu ditinggalkan si hantu karena kesalahan Kibum telah menghamili _unknown yeoja_ sampai frustasi dan hampir bunuh diri. Dan sekarang kembali bisa merasakan indahnya berduaan dengan istrinya tersebut.

Kibum kedinginan meski baru saja menyelesaikan ronde keduanya bersama Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia tak menyalakan penghangat ruangan, namun karena Kyuhyun terus memeluknya. Badan Kyuhyun dingin sekali, tak bisa ditolerir oleh badan Kibum sendiri. Biasanya, selain berhubungan, Kyuhyun akan mengingatkan Kibum untuk tak berlama-lama menempel padanya, sekarang malah Kyuhyun yang terus menempel pada Kibum. Angin apa yang membawa istrinya tiba-tiba kembali dari tugas menjagai wanita hamil itu? Minta mereka bermesraan pula.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya hanya untuk menyuruh Kibum memakai selimut sebelum dia memeluknya lagi. "Aku tak akan pergi-pergi lagi," katanya sambil menempatkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas selimut Kibum. Kemudian mendekat dan memeluk suaminya lagi.

"Wanita itu?"

"Tidak ada harapan."

Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak. Ada hal yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menjabarkan arti perasaan tidak enaknya itu. Bukan tentang Kibum, bukan tentang wanita yang sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya Kibum juga, tapi tentang dirinya sendiri. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak seperti ini. Biasanya perasaan tidak enaknya berkaitan dengan hantu dari luar yang datang dan ingin ikut tinggal di rumah ini. Terkadang ada orang pintar membaca mantra pengusiran yang bukan membuatnya takut, namun malah membuatnya tak bisa istirahat semalaman karena berisik. Tapi yang kali ini perasaan tidak enak itu begitu kuat, seakan bisa merenggut eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun ketakutan. Dia tidak mau dipanggil Tuhan lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mau tak mau dia harus kehilangan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak rela berpisah dari suaminya. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan kembali ke rumah, menjadi hantu genit seperti pertama kali ketemu Kibum, lalu bercinta sampai Kibum puas.

"Tiba-tiba sekali... Kau bahkan berubah jadi genit lagi."

Tepat di kata genit, Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangannya ke balik selimut dan mengusap bawah perut Kibum. "Kita sudah tidak bercinta berapa lama?"

Mengingat-ingat sejenak, namun hanya beberapa minggu. Tepatnya dua minggu. Kyuhyun tak pernah lupa untuk mendatangi Kibum dan menawarkan bercinta setidaknya seminggu sekali. Jadi, tidak terlalu lama Kibum menganggur.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanyakan soal itu?"

"Aku mau kita sering bercinta. 2-3 kali dalam seminggu." Kalau tiap hari, nanti Kibum tak cukup tenaga untuk bekerja dan melakukan hal-hal lain. Lagipula Kyuhyun hanya mau sperma kwalitas super yang masuk tubuhnya. Dan yang seperti itu tidak bisa diproduksi setiap hari. Makanya, dia mau ada jeda namun tidak terlalu lama. "Aku mau kau puas denganku."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak puas denganmu." Kibum menelusupkan tangannya juga ke dalam selimut. Mencari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengososk bawah perutnya bersama-sama. "Tapi tumben sekali kau berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Tadinya keukeuh ingin menjaga wanita itu sampai anaknya lahir."

Kibum menutup matanya. Merasakan enaknya elusan di bawah sana. Dingin tapi lembut.

"Dia tidak akan melahirkan."

Lalu Kibum membuka matanya lagi.

"Wanita itu keguguran." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Kibum, menurunkannya tepat di bagian pusat, lalu memberi servis. "Aku lengah sedikit, dia sudah kehilangan bayinya." Servisnya makin enak, membuat Kibum yang akan mempertanyakan soal hilangnya calon anaknya pun tertunda. "Tidak apa-apa kan dia keguguran?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku belum butuh bayi itu," katanya lemah, lemas... Soalnya urutan Kyuhyun di bawah sana mengalahkan pemijat profesional. Kibum sampai tak bisa berfikir jauh selain menjawab dengan singkat, menghemat suaranya untuk mendesah keenakan. Dia juga segera menarik sebelah kakinya, melebar, agar pangkal pahanya pun bisa disentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kibum memejamkan mata, mendesah berkali-kali, menyebut nama Kyuhyun sambil terbaring pasrah, Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara termudah membuat wanita itu kehilangan bayinya? Tentu saja Kyuhyun berbohong soal keguguran itu. Dialah yang merencanakan untuk menghilangan calon anak Kibum dari muka bumi ini. Toh kehamilan wanita itu masih muda, mudah dihilangkan.

Masalahnya Kyuhyun dalam mood yang buruk. Perasaan tak enaknya mempengaruhi semua hal termasuk rencananya membesarkan anak Kibum. Dari pada Kibum punya anak sementara dia tak bisa jadi ibunya karena lebih dulu dipanggil Tuhan, lebih baik Kibum tak punya anak. Digugurkan dengan cara dijatuhkan, ditabrakkan, atau dibunuh bersama ibunya saja enaknya? Lebih mudah membunuh ibunya, anaknya juga pasti ikut mati. Tapi... kalau wanita itu jadi hantu, lalu mencari Kibum untuk meminta tanggung jawab, bagaimana? Kibum pasti akan menikahi hantu wanita hamil itu seperti Kibum lakukan padanya sekarang? Ah, Kyuhyun tak rela ada hantu lain dinikahi Kibum.

"Kyu..."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Tangannya berhenti otomatis ketika membayangkan membunuh wanita itu, Kyuhyun tidak sadar. Kibum sudah tegang dan membesar, namun tak lagi mendesahkan namanya karena dia berhenti mendadak. Setelah sadar, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lagi, tetapi Kibum sudah tidak merasakan hal enak yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa keluar?"

"Aku kehilangan momentum." Salah Kyuhyun yang berhenti tiba-tiba. "Tidak akan bisa keluar kalau pakai tangan lagi."

"Mau aku ke bawah?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mulut dan bagian bawah Kibum.

"Tidak usah. Kita lakukan seperti tadi, aku pasti bisa keluar."

Seperti tadi, maksudnya bercinta lagi seperti tadi. Kyuhyun jadi punya ide, seperti Kibum memasukkan bendanya padanya, seperti itulah yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada wanita hamil itu. Bukan Kyuhyun ingin meniduri si wanita, tapi memasukkan obat peluruh kandungan pada makanan atau minuman wanita itu. Itu adalah cara yang paling mudah dan paling manjur.

Kibum membuka selimutnya, mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk bersamanya. Setelah itu gantian Kibum yang memulurkan tangan untuk mengelus dan me-servis bawah pusar Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, karena Kyuhyun punya kemampuan hantu untuk membuat miliknya menegang dan membesar. Meski tanpa rasa, dia suka melakukan semua itu untuk Kibum. Dia bahkan bisa meng- _copy_ gayanya orang keenakan saat disentuh suaminya. Seperti sekarang, ketika Kibum sangat dekat dengannya, menempel padanya lalu melakukan gerakan menggesek selangan mereka.

Mendesah dan memanggil nama Kibum dengan suara seksi.

Posisi mereka berubah dengan cepat. Atas bawah dengan kaki tertekuk dan melebar. Kemudian Kibum memulai prosesi tanam.

"Kibum, kuat berapa lama kau tidak bercinta?" tanyanya sebelum Kibum mulai bergerak.

Ditarik pelan, lalu dihujam keras sampai Kyuhyun seakan terlontar. "Sebulan mungkin."

Sejak mengenal hubungan badan, Kibum tidak pernah absen melakukannya. Minimal sebulan sekali untuk menjaga stamina tubuh dan otak agar bertahan seimbang. Di New York, dia biasa melakukannya dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Lebih aman dan tidak membuat bosan. Di Korea, sebelum ketemu Kyuhyun, dia juga melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita yang baru di kenalnya. Semuanya wanita-wanita pendatang, karena sepengetahuan Kibum, meniduri wanita Korea bisa jadi dituntut untuk menikahinya juga. Kibum tidak siap menikahi wanita Korea yang baru dia kenal.

Ditarik, lalu dihujam keras. "Mau meninggalkaku lagi? Bukannya kau baru saja bilang kalau wanita itu keguguran, jadi tak perlu menjaganya?" lalu gerakannya tak lagi lambat. Cepat, namun tak begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun satu-satunya _namja_ yang ditidurinya. Meski awalnya aneh melihat tubuh sesama _namja_ telentang di hadapannya, namun lama-kelamaan jadi terbiasa. Yang terpenting inti bercintanya sama, masuk, bergerak, datang, lalu keluar. Sesimple itu.

"Tidak. Hanya tanya seberapa kuat kau menahan napsumu."

Kyuhyun terlontar lontar. Seperti naik motor di jalanan beraspal yang penuh lubang. Bagi hantu, itu gerakan yang aneh, tapi bagi manusia, itu adalah pemandangan yang indah. Kibum memelan sejenak untuk menundukkan badannya, melumat bibir Kyuhyun, dagu, lalu dadanya. Kemudian melupakan dada Kyuhyun untuk kembali bergerak cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa tahan sehari pun kalau kau yang ada di hadapanku."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti, namun gerakannya lanjut.

OOO

Donghae melambaikan tangannya ketika Kibum baru memasuki pintu restoran. Kibum menghampiri meja Donghae, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan temannya itu.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?"

"Belum. Aku juga baru datang." Dia mengangkat tangan, memberi kode pada pelayan resto. Setelah pelayan datang dan mengulurkan buku menu, mereka sama-sama memesan makan siang. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan siang. Dalam rangka apa?" tanyanya setelah proses pesan selesai dan pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu."

Donghae menunjuk mukanya sendiri. "Membuktikan sesuatu tentang aku?"

Kibum balas menggeleng. "Tentang sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman."

Dalam seminggu ini Kibum merasa dibuntuti. Awalnya dia curiga kalau orang yang membuntutinya itu adalah suruhan lawan bisnis. Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak bisnis online bermunculan. Bisnis Kibum sendiri juga baru, namun berkembang cukup pesat karena memiliki strategi yang bagus, pendanaan yang lancar, dan partner-partner yang hebat. Fitur yang ditawarkan pun jauh lebih banyak dari yang lain, maka dari itu bisnisnya berjalan baik. Mungkin saja karena hal itu lawan bisnisnya ingin mencuri satu dua hal darinya, dengan mengirimkan mata-mata contohnya.

Namun kecurigaan Kibum tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika beberapa kali dia mengelabuhi si penguntit tapi tetap ketahuan keberadaannya, Kibum lebih curiga ke arah lain. Siapa orang yang bisa meloncati pagar tinggi, berlari dengan sangat cepat, serta bisa menembus tembok? Tentu saja tidak ada manusia yang bisa, kecuali hantu. Satu-satunya hantu yang dia kenal adalah istrinya sendiri. Dan karena Kyuhyun menyangkal telah menguntit Kibum dengan dalih macam-macam ketika ditanya, sekarang Kibum mau membuktikan kalau dugaannya benar.

"Aku dikuntit."

"Hah?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya? "Segera lapor petugas keamanan. Kalau sampai penguntit itu menyerangmu saat tak ada orang yang bisa membantu, bisa celaka kau!"

"Tidak akan. Aku curiga Kyuhyun yang menguntitku."

Kerutan di dahi Donghae muncul lebih banyak lagi.

"Sekarang masalah apa lagi? Jangan-jangan penyakit posesifnya kambuh lagi?" Dia sampai tak habis pikir. Dalam hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, yang pantas jadi posesif adalah Kibum. Secara, Kyuhyun cantik maksimal, badannya bagus, dan terlihat seperti wanita ningrat. Sedangkan Kibum hanya lelaki biasa. Lelaki sepertinya bisa dijumpai di mana pun. "Sekarang siapa yang dicurigainya punya hubungan denganmu?"

Kibum angkat bahu. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Seharian menghindar dari penguntit, tapi sama sekali tak berhasil. Mencoba menangkap peguntit itu seorang diri pun tak berhasil juga. "Kalau sudah bawaan dari lahir, posesifnya itu mana bisa sembuh?" Kibum ingin Donghae malakukan sesuatu, apa pun itu yang membuktikan kalau si penguntit adalah Kyuhyun. Kibum juga mau Donghae membantunya, bagaimana agar Kyuhyun percaya padanya tanpa ada embel-embel penguntitan segala.

Yang namanya dikuntit itu tidak enak. Kesannya dia jadi tidak dapat dipercaya. Tentu saja masalah cinta, Kibum sudah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Tidak akan selingkuh juga sudah dijanjikannya beruang kali, Kyuhyun masih belum percaya. Memang dia tipe pria yang mudah selingkuh, tapi dia juga selalu menepati janji. Kalaupun Kibum sedang tertarik pada seseorang, tidak akan mendekati orang itu. Paling-paling langsung pulang dan melampiaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Harusnya penguntitan itu tidaklah perlu dilakukan. Kecuali...

"Apa dia ada di sekitar sini sekarang?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

Donghae celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling, namun tak mendapati wanita berbadan model dengan dada besar berada di sekitar mereka. Kalaupun menyamar menjadi orang lain, dia tetap bisa membedakan mana Kyuhyun meski berada di antara ribuan orang sekali pun. Menurut Donghae, ciri fisik Kyuhyun itu khas, tidak ada orang yang bisa menyamainya. Tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam restoran ini, berarti Kyuhyun memang tidak ada di sini.

"Mencari sampai juling pun kau tak akan bisa menemukannya." Karena di mata temannya itu, Kyuhyun adalah wanita dengan properti 'wah' yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh pakaian apa pun. Tetapi Kibum tahu persis siapa pasangannya itu. Dia bisa berada di sini tanpa perlu menampakkan diri. "Dia bisa menyamar dengan sangat baik. Properti mata-matanya sudah menyamai properti mata-mata sungguhan."

"Ya ampun Kibum, dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikannya..." Kalimat ambigunya itu diterangkan dengan membuat dua gundukan di dadanya sendiri.

"Kau suka memelototi dada istriku?" tuduh Kibum.

"Maaf, aku khilaf!" kata Donghae sambil tertawa senang.

"Jangan datang ke rumahku lagi!"

"Ah, kau ini. Bicara dengan Kyuhyun tidak lengkap kalau tidak melihat ke arah situ." Donghae tersenyum kemudian. "Lagipula Cuma melihat dari jauh, tidak bisa memilikinya." Kibum masih mau protes, tapi dengan lihainya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tidak usah membahas soal dadanya Kyuhyun. Aku janji tidak akan memperhatikannya lagi!" Janjinya sungguhan, hanya saja dia sering lupa. Jadi, harap maklum kalau perbuatannya sering terulang. "Aku punya cara jitu untuk membuat Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiaannya."

"Tidak usah diterangkan!" cegah Kibum saat Donghae akan menjelaskan rencananya. Karena Kyuhyun punya telinga yang maha dahsyat, takut didengar nantinya. "Lakukan saja seperti yang pikirkan."

Saat makanan datang, Donghae menelepon seseorang. Awalnya hanya menanyakan kabar dan keberadaan orang itu saat ini. Ketika didapati mereka berada di jarak yang tidak jauh, Donghae mengundang orang itu untuk makan siang bersama.

Mereka sedang menyeruput minuman masing-masing ketika seorang wanita tak kalah seksi dari Kyuhyun, hanya beda ukuran dada, berdiri di depan meja. Donghae menyambutnya dengan sangat gembira. Melakukan prosesi temu dengan teman lama, pelukan dan ciuman di pipi.

"Kau masih ingat Kibum?"

Kibum berdiri ikut meyambut.

"Kibum? Em..." Sambil memandang Kibum dia mengingat. "Kibum yang menikah dengan Stacy?" Lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat.

"Aku sudah lama bercerai dengannya." Kibum menjabat tangan itu. Halus, lentik, dan hangat. Beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendekatkan mukanya untuk mencium wanita itu di pipinya.

"Sudah kuduga hubungan kalian akan berakhir cepat."

"Dia sudah menikah lagi," tambah Donghae. "Ayo duduk!"

Kibum dengan _gentle_ -nya menarikkan kursi untuk si wanita. Wanita itu berterima kasih, kemudian duduk. Donghae memanggil pelayan lagi, memesan makan untuk temannya itu.

"Kau menikah lagi?"

"Dengan wanita Korea?" Donghae yang menjawabnya lagi. "Sedikit darah Cina mungkin."

"Woow, seleramu berubah dari yang internasional jadi lokal." Dia tertawa kecil. "Yang lokal itu terjamin kwalitasnya."

"Tapi istrinya pecemburu," timpal Donghae sambil melirik Kibum. Dan orang yang diliriknya membenarkan dengan gerakan bola matanya. "Suka menguntit," tambahnya lirih.

"Ohhh benarkah? Bukankah cemburu tanda cinta?" Tapi setelah mentelaah kata-kata Donghae tentang istri Kibum yang suka menguntit, dia menarik kata-katanya. "Posesif. Aku tahu sekarang, dia pasti ada di sekitar sini, kan?"

Menunggu makanan si wanita datang, baru mereka mulai makan bersama. Si wanita mengiris dagingnya, memakannya dan menyuarakan enaknya makanan itu. Dia mengiris satu lagi, menusuknya dengan garpu, lalu mengulurkannya pada Kibum. Menyuruh Kibum mencobanya. Namun ketika Kibum mendekat dan hendak membuka mulutnya, sebuah tangan putih mulus merebut garpu itu, lalu mengembalikannya ke piring si wanita.

Kan, Kyuhyun datang. Mereka tahu ini akan terjadi, Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Tapi kali ini terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai mereka tak bisa melihat dari mana datangnya. Tiba-tiba muncul saja di depan mereka. Si wanita bahkan sempat kaget, untungnya segera bisa menenangkan diri.

"Aku bertemu dengan temanku, kebetulan sekali melihat kalian makan di sini." Kyuhyun masih dengan badan sintal, dada besar, dan baju seksi yang sering dia perlihatkan saat jadi istrinya Kibum di depan teman-temannya. Tetapi melihat mukanya tidak seenak melihat tubuhnya, Donghae sampai mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

"Dia Kyuhyun, istriku." Kibum manarik kursi di sebelahnya, dan mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku baru makan. Beruntung tidak muntah melihat kejadian suap-suapan barusan."

Satu sama lain saling lirik. Si wanita melirik Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi wanita itu tersenyum maklum. Kalau Kibum melirik Kyuhyun untuk memberinya kode, agar istrinya itu tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu di depan teman-temannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak sedang merayu suamimu. Kita teman, sudah biasa berbagi makanan," terang si wanita.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak terbiasa melihat suamiku diberi makanan dari piring orang lain."

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

Si wanita tersenyum manis, tapi malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin menonjok mukanya.

OOO

Kyuhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke kiri dan kanan, seluruh gorden di ruang tamunya tertutup. Setelah Kibum menutup pintu depan, ruangan itu jadi gelap gulita. Kyuhyun menjetikkan jari, beberapa lilin di ruangan menyala. Lalu dia siap dengan gaun transparannya, melayang-layang di hadapan Kibum. Dia mendekat dengan cepat, berhenti tepat ketika bibirnya jatuh ke bibir Kibum.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini masih siang, Kyu?"

"Aku mau bercinta." Lalu meraih tas kerja Kibum dan melemparkannya. Menarik dasi, dan menjatuhkan Kibum di sofa. Dia naik ke atas tubuh Kibum, mencodongkan tubuh untuk menciumi muka suaminya. Namun kemudian berhenti. "Sebenarnya tidak ingin juga," tambahnya saat dia selesai berpikir sejenak. Tubuh perempuannya berubah jadi Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Kibum bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat cemas."

"Hantu bisa cemas juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa merasakan bahagia saat akan bertemu denganmu, merasakan khawatir saat kau akan selingkuh. Dan sekarang aku cemas."

"Cemas karena takut aku selingkuh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Cemas karena takut aku meninggalkanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu cemas karena apa sampai kau menguntitku beberapa hari ini?"

Kyuhyun sudah mengakui kalau dia memang menguntit Kibum. Dia memang bersikap ketus ketika bicara dengan wanita teman Donghae tadi, tapi bukan kerana cemburu seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Kyuhyun menyimpan hal lain yang tidak bisa dikatakan di depan teman-teman Kibum. Lagipula dia masih bingung dengan perasaan itu.

"Aku takut kalau aku dipanggil Tuhan sebelum puas bersamamu," katanya tapi tidak begitu yakin. "Perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Jadi, aku tidak mau jauh darimu saat waktu pemanggilanku makin dekat."

Maka dari itu rencana mengugurkan anak Kibum di kandungan wanita sundal itu juga dipercepat. Awalnya Kyuhyun menundanya karena terlalu asyik berumah tangga dengan Kibum, namun makin ke sini perasaan tak nyaman itu makin menjadi-jadi. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya. Wanita itu diberi obat, tak lama kemudian keguguran. Dia tak lupa menambahkan uang cash di tabungan wanita itu, biar digunakan untuk pembersihan rahim dan untuk hidup beberapa waktu sebelum wanita itu pulih benar. Masalah satu itu dianggap selesai.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah dia belum mau berpisah dengan Kibum. Dia mau berumah tangga dengan lelaki itu sampai beberapa kali. Sampai Kibum mati, renkarnasi, mati, renkarnasi, berulang-ulang. Tapi sekarang bersama baru beberapa bulan saja, masa dia yang harus pergi duluan. Kyuhyun belum puas.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah hantu hidupnya abadi?" Kibum ditanggapi dengan gelengan. "Ya aku tahu kau akan dipanggil Tuhan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang kau lakukan di dunia ini. Kalau beruntung akan renkarnasi. Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau urusanmu belum selesai, kau tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka."

Ingat bagian itu, makanya Kyuhyun merasa janggal kenapa Tuhan memberinya perasaan tidak enak yang mengkodekannya untuk segera kembali.

"Memangnya urusanmu denganku sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu!"

"Jangan-jangan urusanmu sesungguhnya bukan berkaitan denganku, tapi berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah selesai saat kita bersama."

"Apa?"

Kibum menggendikkan bahu. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyuh cepat. "Aku tertahan jadi hantu selama ini jelas-jelas hanya untuk menunggumu. Hanya untuk hidup bersamamu sampai aku puas."

"Nyatanya kau merasa akan dipanggil Tuhan saat kita baru beberapa bulan bersama."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bersama Kibum selama sisa waktunya. Kalaupun perasaan itu tidak nyata, ya syukur. Tapi kalau memang perasaan tidak enaknya itu benar-benar pertanda, setidaknya waktunya habis ketika berada di samping Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Meski dia sudah jadi hantu, dia belum lupa rasanya stres karena terus memikirkan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha melupakannya.

"Pokoknya jangan berada jauh dariku selama perasaan tak enakku ini belum hilang," pintanya sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kibum. "Aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi. Mengawasimu dari tempat yang tak bisa terlihat."

Kibum harus maklum, hantu satu ini punya perasaan katanya. Meski sebenarnya dia tak percaya, setidaknya ada usaha untuk berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun.

Dia meraih kepala Kyuhyun, mengelusnya, kemudian mencium keningnya. "Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau senang." Lalu meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

.

.

Pagi yang aneh.

Pagi yang... entahlah, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bisa merasakan enaknya bercinta dengan Kibum. Kibum berada di dalamnya, bergerak, keluar, menghangat dari bawah sana sampai hatinya pun ikutan hangat. Ciuman Kibum yang kasar membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sentuhannya yang ambigu membuat kulit tubuhnya meremang. Dan dia bisa mengekpresikan kenikmatan itu lewat desahan-desahan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun berhasil memanggil nama Kibum ketika dia, untuk yang pertama kalinya, datang saat bercinta dengan Kibum. Dia tidak lagi terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun juga tidak merasakan perasaan tidak enak seperti sebelumnya. Hanya nyaman saja. Nyaman yang luar biasa, seakan perasaan tidak enaknya itu adalah pertanda kalau dia menjadi lebih manusiawi. Atau jangan-jangan Tuhan mau mengubahnya jadi manusia betulan setelah melihat keromantisannya dengan Kibum.

" _Morning sex_ yang luar biasa!" celetuk Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dalam senyumnya, dia merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. Kemungkinan pipinya memerah. Kyuhyun merasakan malu.

"Kau hampir seperti manusia sungguhan." Tangannya memulur, melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. "Dan tubuhmu hangat." Dan meletakkan mukanya di perpotongan leher itu. "Kau membuatku tak ingin beranjak dari sini."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kibum memberi ciuman di leher Kyuhyun.

"Perasaan tak enaknya sudah hilang."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku tidak perlu menguntitmu kemana-mana lagi."

Dikuntit Kyuhyun tidak buruk juga. Saat Kibum butuh apa-apa yang tidak bisa dijangkau tangannya, dia menyuarkan itu. Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba muncul dan membawakan apa yang diinginkannya. Begitu juga ketika Kibum sedang bosan dengan pekerjaannya, panggil Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka bisa bermesraan.

"Lalu aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu ketika berada di rumah?"

Kyuhyun beringsut. Memutar tubuhnya menghadapi Kibum. "Kibum..." dia menarik lengan lelaki itu untuk dilingkarkan ke tubuhnya sendiri. "...meski aku tidak mengikutimu saat di luar rumah, aku akan tahu kalau ada apa-apa denganmu. Kau tidak punya rencana kabur dengan orang lain, kan?" Kibum menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Maka dari itu aku percaya padamu."

Dia memeluk Kibum dengan erat, seakan kalau sudah menempelkan tubuh, mereka tidak akan terpisah lagi. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang Kibum. Menghirup aroma lelaki dari sana, dan mengecupi dada itu kemudian.

Menjadi lebih manusiawi ternyata berjuta rasanya. Bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, merasa malu-malu, merasa bahagia, dan juga merasakan cinta. Saat ini perasaan Kyuhyun seperti itu, rasa senangnya membludak, tumpah ruah saat mendapat perlakuan manis dari Kibum. Dia seakan terlahir kembali. Entah setelah ini akan jadi manusia seutuhnya atau jadi manusia setengah hantu, yang penting dia tetap bersama Kibum.

"Tidak sia-sia penantianku selama ini. Aku bisa bertemu dan berumah tangga denganmu. Senang rasanya, Kibum!"

"Aku juga senang kalau kau senang," balas Kibum. "Tapi sesenang apa pun saat bisa hidup bersama, tak akan lengkap kalau tidak punya keturunan. Kau masih ingin merawat anakku, kan. Kita buat program itu dari sekarang."

" _Mood_ -ku sudah membaik kau malam membicarakan soal itu lagi." Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan diri dari Kibum. "Kau tak punya perasaan!" Meski dia sendiri hantu yang juga tidak punya perasaan, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada Kibum yang suka menyakiti hati pasangan.

"Dengar dulu!" Kibum menariknya kembali, menyatukan tubuh mereka di bawah selimut yang sama. "Kita cuma butuh anak, masalah kapan, dengan wanita mana, dengan cara apa, kuserahkan semua itu padamu." Dia mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sekilas. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Mau tahu beres saja."

"Harus anak biologis?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Ada cara membuat wanita hamil tanpa menidurinya," Kyuhyun menungu reaksi Kibum, tapi lelaki itu sepertinya setuju-setuju saja. "Bayi tabung. Cari wanita yang tepat, suntikkan spermamu, lalu dia akan hamil. Kita harus temui dokter yang ahli agar penyutikan bisa dilakukan dengan benar, dan wanita itu bisa hamil tanpa harus melakukan proses suntik berulang-ulang." Nampaknya Kibum curiga dengan kata suntik berulang-ulang, maka dari itu Kyuhyun segera menjelaskan. "Aku tak suka berbagi dengan orang lain. Wanita itu tak boleh dapat banyak benih darimu!"

Kibum tertawa. "Dasar posesif!" celetuknya.

OOO

Berjalan ke arah ruangannya, Kibum disambut oleh sekertarisnya. Muka wanita itu masih cantik seperti biasanya, namun mimik mukanya tidak tampak senang. Dia ketakutan, lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Tangannya meremat satu sama lain sampai-sampai berkeringat dan tampak jelas oleh Kibum.

"Bos...," panggilnya agak canggung dan takut.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Server kita _down_."

Kibum menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan kali pertama server perusahaannya _down_. Biasanya timnya bisa menangani masalah sepele seperti ini dalam hitungan menit. Kali ini agak mengkhawatirkan tampaknya, namun dia masih tenang. Dia percaya setelah menemui timnya, memberi semangat, mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu singkat juga. Seperti biasanya.

"Masalahanya, Bos, beberapa komputer kita mati setelah tidak sengaja membuka virus dari link jebakan yang mereka kirim."

"Hm.. agak fatal rupanya," celetuk Kibum, belum mau terlalu khawatir.

"Bukan hanya agak fatal, namun memang fatal." Si sekertaris khawatir sungguhan, namun bosnya malah senyum-senyum dari tadi. Mimpi apa dia bekerja pada bos yang bisa berubah total hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, bosnya dikenal sebagai lelaki minim ekspresi, tiba-tiba saja jadi ceria. Itu agak mengherankan baginya. "Bos, pelanggan banyak yang komplain. Mereka menulis komentar yang buruk-buruk tentang laman kita."

"Kau seperti tidak pernah mendapati komentar yang pedas dari pelanggan saja," jawab Kibum enteng. "Tulis saja permintaan maaf di sosial media. Jelaskan juga tentang keadaan yang menimpa laman kita saat ini. Kalau mereka memang pelanggan setia, tidak akan pindah ke _market place_ lain," tambahnya.

Kibum melenggang santai ke ruangannya, sedangkan sekertarisnya tergesa-gesa mengikutinya. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan duduk di kursi empuknya, Kibum mendapati wajah sekertarisnya makin ditekuk.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau perlu menemui tim sekarang, mereka akan tambah kacau kalau kau tak segera ke sana."

Sambil menyamankan diri di kursi, Kibum mengangguk-angguk paham. Anggukannya itu mendapat decakan tidak sabar dari sekertarisnya. Dia maklum, sebagian pegawainya adalah orang yang baru mengenalnya, sedikit banyak tidak tahu cara kerja Kibum yang sesungguhnya. Kibum memang akan mengkhawatirkan apa pun kalau itu menyangkut kelangsungan usaha yang dirintisnya, namun bukan berarti dia akan panik. Dia punya banyak cara untuk mengatasi masalah. Kalau dia sendiri tidak mampu menanganinya, ada banyak teman yang bisa dipercayanya untuk membantu.

Kibum menarik _handphone_ dari saku kemejanya. Mendial nomor, kemudian meletakkan ponsel pintar itu di telinganya. "Kau tidak usah panik begitu, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Sekertaris itu harusnya keluar ruangan secepatnya, namun dia bertahan hanya untuk memastikan bosnya benar-benar akan menemui tim yang sekarang sedang bekerja membenahi sistem mereka.

"Aku sedang menelepon temanku. Dia akan membenahi sistem kita dalam waktu kurang dari sejam," terang Kibum memberi tahu sedikit agar sekertarisnya merasa lebih lega. "Dia ini hacker nomor 3 dunia, kalau kau perlu tahu. Dapat lisensi dari aliansi hacker, dia tidak akan merusak apa pun di laman kita. Malah akan memproteksi." Kemudian teleponnya tersambung. "Xian, kau sedang sibuk?" Dengan gerakan tangannya Kibum terpaksa mengusir sekertarisnya dari ruangan.

.

.

Sekertaris Kibum datang lagi. Sejam tepat setelah berita fatal yang dibawanya tadi. Wanita itu senyum-senyum persis seperti senyum bosnya tadi. Dengan nampan berisi camilan dan kopi panas di tangannya. Dia meletakkan camilan dan kopi itu di meja, tepat di hadapan bosnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Bos. Sistem kita kembali berjalan dalam waktu kurang dari sejam."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia lebih fokus pada katalog produk perusahaan yang baru bergabung dengannya. Perusahaan makanan kalengan yang bisa dipasarkan sampai ke beberapa negara. Ini peluang bagus untuk merambah negara tetangga.

"Laman kita juga jadi lebih ringan. Ukuran mobile aplikasi kita juga lebih kecil dan mudah dibuka. Aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini ke pelanggan lewat media sosial. Kuharap mereka segera belanja lagi lewat _marker place_ kita."

Kibum mengangguk lagi. Kali ini sebentar saja dia memberi atensi pada sekertarisnya. Wanita itu masih tersenyum seperti saat dia baru masuk ruangan ini tadi. Suasana hatinya memang sedang baik setelah bencana berlalu dengan cepat.

"Oh ya, Bos, sebagai ucapan maaf pada pelanggan aku sudah menyuruh tim menyebar kode kupon. 10% untuk pembeli biasa lewat media sosial dan 30% untuk member lewat email mereka, seperti yang kau katakan kemarin-kemarin. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa diskon 30% untuk semua jenis barang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kode itu sifatnya sementara."

"Iya, hanya tiga hari."

"Itu cukup. Tidak akan membuat kita rugi."

Si sekertaris puas sekarang. Pekerjaan lancar, aman terkendali. Saatnya dia kembali ke posnya. "Bos, aku akan ke mejaku. Dimakan ya, camilannya. Ini kubeli sendiri dari mini market di seberang jalan. Rendah lemak, rendah gula, bagus untuk menjaga berat badan."

Itu adalah camilan bagi orang-orang yang sedang diet. Karena tadinya dia tidak tahu apa yang biasanya dimakan bosnya, dia ambil saja camilan itu. Dia beli banyak, sebagian untuk tim yang tadi sudah bekerja keras, sebagian lagi untuknya sendiri. Kata timnya, camilan itu tidak enak. Ya, namanya juga camilan diet. Semoga saja bosnya berpikiran berbeda.

Ngomong-ngomong soal diet, dia mau tubuhnya sebagus istri bosnya. Wanita itu pernah datang beberapa kali ke kantor. Cantik dan luar biasa seksi. Waktu tanya tips agar jadi seksi, istri bosnya bilang untuk jaga pola makan dan olahraga, makanya dia terinspirasi.

"Bos," Setelah Kibum fokus padanya, dia melanjutkan, "...istrimu barusan menelepon. Dia berpesan agar kau membunyikan _handphone_ -mu meski sedang bekerja."

"Dia meneleponku?" Kibum segera mengambil _handphone_ -nya. Dari nomor rumahnya memanggil beberapa kali. "Aku akan meneleponnya."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku keluar sekarang!"

OOO

Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang sekarang, maka dari itu Kibum pulang sekarang juga. Mengebut, sampai rumah hanya butuh waktu setengah dari perjalanan biasanya.

Kibum melempar tas kerja dan jasnya di sofa depan, berlari ke kamarnya untuk menemui istrinya itu. Tadi saat ditelepon, Kyuhyun terdengar sangat gelisah. Kyuhyun bilang, dia sedang cemas bukan main. Perasaan tak enaknya datang kembali, dua kali lipat lebih tak enak dari yang waktu itu. Lalu dia sendiri tak bisa merasakan pudarnya eksistensinya di dunia. Tak bisa merasakan kekuatannya sendiri sebagai hantu, dan seakan waktunya telah habis untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tak yakin Tuhan akan mengijinkannya tinggal lebih lama dengan Kibum, maka dari itu dia menyuruh Kibum pulang. Setidaknya dia bersama Kibum sebelum ditarik kebali ke asalnya.

Kyuhyun sempat meneriakkan kata cinta, 'Kibum, aku mencintaimu!' sebelum kemudian telepon ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung mengemasi barang-barang dan berlari keluar kantor untuk pulang. Seperti sekarang, dia tengah berlari ke kamarnya, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Namun sampai di kamar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kyu..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyu..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kalau ketiga kalinya dipanggil dan Kyuhyun tidak muncul, berarti memang Kyuhyun telah pergi. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah peristiwa wanita hamil itu, kalau dia dipanggil sampai tiga kali tidak muncul atau tidak menjawab, berarti dia telah pergi untuk selamnya. Kibum tidak percaya saat itu, namun Kyuhyun memang selalu datang sebelum panggilan ke tiga. Sekarang sudah tiga kali, Kyuhyun kemungkinan tidak akan muncul di panggilan selanjutnya. Namun demikian Kibum mencoba...

"Kyuhyun... kau di mana?"

Dan memang tidak ada jawaban. Kalau tidak ada jawaban, berarti Kyuhyun tidak ada di sekitar sini lagi. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun dipangil Tuhan lebih cepat, seperti yang dikatakan hantu itu? Atau ada seseorang yang telah membawa atau menyesatkan rohnya?

Kibum butuh seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan soal ini. Dia langsung menghubungi temannya. "Hae, kau tahu paranormal yang hebat di sini, tidak?"

Kibum akan mencari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu, karena ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan istrinya itu. Masalah kepuasan dalam berumah tangga yang belum tercapai.

To be continue

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipuja Setan**

Cast: Kibum dan Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

"Kibum hidup berumah tangga dengan hantu penjaga rumah yang bisa berubah wujud jadi _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ "

Abaikan typo dan selamat membaca!

 **Mimpi dan Kenyataan**

Paranormal itu terlempar, jatuh dengan keras di lantai marmer rumah Kibum, kemudian memuntahkan darah putih. Untuk sesaat dia belum bisa bangkit, nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluhnya bercucuran. Dia merapal mantra sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan. Tiba-tiba berdiri seakan kembali fit seperti sedia kala. Kembali dia melakukan ritual gaib yang diyakininya sebagai ritual pemanggilan roh. Mengelilingi ruangan, masuk ruang satu ke ruang yang lain sambil membaca mantra dan memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun. Terakhir dia masuk ke kamar Kibum dan melakukan ritual cukup lama di sana.

"Aku akan mengusirnya!" putus Donghae yang merasakan matanya iritasi melihat adegan konyol si paranormal. "Dia membuat lawakan yang tidak lucu."

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa tahu dia benar-benar bisa memanggil rohnya Kyuhyun."

"Dan sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi roh?"

Donghae tidak habis pikir, repot-repot tanya ke sana kemari tentang keberadaan paranormal hebat, dia pikir memang ada yang salah dengan rumah Kibum. Ada hantu yang mengganggu mereka contohnya, atau paranormal lain tengah mengirim kutukan. Namun yang dia dapati malah di luar pemikirannya. Kibum menggunakan paranormal itu untuk memanggil rohnya Kyuhyun. Memangnya kapan Kyuhyun mati? Setahu Donghae Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertengkar gara-gara kuntit-menguntit waktu itu. Kyuhyun sudah pasti kabur dari rumah lagi. Tetapi kenapa Kibum memakai jasa paranormal bukan untuk mengirim kututkan cinta, malah meminta paranormal memanggil roh? Tampaknya Kibum agak kurang sehat akalnya.

"Aku mau Kyuhyun kembali. Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia?"

"Kalau kau mau Kyuhyun kembali, cari dia dan minta maaf, bukan malah menggunakan paranormal untuk memanggil rohnya!" Donghae menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Dia berjalan mundur kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Setelah paranormal itu keluar dari kamar Kibum dan membuat adegan kalah perang dengan mahkluk gaib lagi, dia akan menendang orang itu dari rumah ini. Sudah temannya agak konslet otaknya, paranormal itu memanfaatkannya pula. Donghae sebagai teman, tidak akan tinggal diam. "Jangan berdiri di situ. Duduk sini!"

Kibum menurut, mendekat tapi tidak duduk.

"Kau tak mengerti. Kyuhyun memang hanya bisa dikembalikan dengan cara ini."

Belum kapok juga Kibum. Ini kali ketiga mendatangkan paranormal namun yang didapat hanya kerugian. Menurut yang dia baca di internet, gerbang gaib akan terbuka lebar tiap hari Rabu. Rabu pertama paranormal yang dicarikan Donghae didatangkan ke rumahnya. Paranormal itu meyakini kalau rumah Kibum memang ada hantunya. Tidak tanya-tanya lagi, dia langsung melakukan ritual. Dan setelah ritual itu selesai, si paranormal meminta setengah dari bayarannya yang belum dibayarkan. Kibum bertanya mana roh istrinya. Si paranormal bilang, semua roh sudah diusirnya, roh istrinya yang tak mau kembali pada pencipta dan roh jahat yang datang dari luar rumah juga. Dia sudah melakukan ritual pengusiran tadi. Tetapi Kibum malah berang, dia minta si paranormal melakukan ritual ulang untuk memanggil roh-roh yang katanya telah diusir itu, terutama roh istrinya.

Kali kedua di hari Rabu juga. Donghae sebenarnya sudah tidak mau mencarikan paranormal lagi mengingat yang pertama hanya menipu Kibum, tapi Kibum keukeuh mau dicarikan paranormal. Yang lebih hebat dan lebih mengerti soal pemanggilan roh. Lalu paranormal kedua didatangkan. Paranormal itu lebih tenang, hanya berjalan mengitari rumah, memasuki ruang-ruang, dan terakhir melakukan dialog dengan sesuatu yang kasat mata. Selesai semua itu si paranormal mengatakan kalau roh istinya Kibum sudah tidak bisa dipanggil lagi. Sekarang sudah tahap penghitungan amal baik dan buruk. Kalau amal baiknya lebih banyak, dia akan direinkarnasi. Kalau sebaliknya, dia akan dibakar di neraka. Paranormal itu mengaku tidak sanggup memanggil roh istrinya Kibum kalau sudah ditahap itu. Dia hanya menyarankan Kibum agar banyak berdoa supaya istrinya tidak masuk neraka.

Dan karena Donghae cemas di Rabu ketiga ini Kibum masih menyuruhnya mendatangkan paranormal, dia menemani Kibum melihat ritual yang dilakukan. Ternyata bukan paranormalnya yang bermasalah, Kibum saja yang salah menggunakan jasa paranormal itu. Maka dari itu temannya itu sampai ditipu. Nyatanya orang sepintar Kibum bisa jadi bodoh kalau tengah ditinggal pergi istrinya.

"Memangnya kau percaya dengan paranormal itu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau yang mencarikan."

"Aku memang yang mencarinya, bukan berarti aku percaya paranormal. Kau juga yang memaksa." Donghae geram. Menempeleng Kibum juga tak ada gunanya. Temannya sedang linglung, harap maklum. "Kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu, sudah pasti pembohong. Orang itu bayarannya mahal. Sekali datang sama dengan sebulan gaji sekertarisku. Kau sudah membayar DP-nya pula. Begini saja, aku akan mengusirnya sebelum dia mengambil uangmu lebih banyak lagi. Masalah Kyuhyun, aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

Kibum menggeleng lagi. Donghae tidak mengerti dan tidak akan mengerti. Memang Kibum tidak percaya ritual apa pun, tapi demi mendatangkan Kyuhyun, dia harus berusaha meski dengan cara yang tidak dia percaya sekali pun.

"Biarkan dia mencoba!"

"Mencoba apa?" Donghae melotot. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengurusnya!"

Donghae tidak peduli larangan Kibum. Dia harus mengusir paranormal gadungan itu sekarang juga.

OOO

"Apa kabarmu? Kau masih ingat aku, kan?"

Itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang menemuinya dalam sebulan terakhir. Sebenanya ada apa dengan semua ini? Dia hanya merasa tidur dengan mimpi indah, karena terlalu indah sampai enggan untuk bangun. Ketika mimpi itu berakhir, dia membuka mata, semua orang yang melihatnya menangis terharu. Lalu pertanyaan 'apa kabar?' dan 'kau masih ingat aku?' dijatuhkan secara bertubi-tubi oleh satu persatu orang yang mendatanginya. Sekali lagi, dia hanya tidur cukup lama sampai-sampai melewatkan beberapa bulan perjalanan bumi, bukan berarti dia lupa ingatan.

"Aku tidak baik. Bosan setengah mati karena setiap orang yang menemuiku menanyakan hal sama," jawabnya malas. "Kau sepupu kurang ajar yang telah merebut kekasihku, namun akhirnya ditinggalkan juga olehnya."

"Hehehe. Aku tidak akan merebutnya kalau tahu dia juga akan meninggalkanku demi lelaki lain." Sepupunya itu duduk di kursi rotan berukir cantik berseberangan dengan meja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak lupa ingatan setelah mengalami kecelakaan maut. Kepalamu terbentur, tulangmu banyak yang patah, dan kau koma lebih dari 6 bulan."

"Kau mengharapkan aku lupa ingatan?"

Sepupu itu mengangguk. "Ingatan soal aku merebut kekasihmu lalu aku ditinggalkan juga, yang terpenting." Dia terkekeh lagi. "Tapi baguslah kau bisa kembali. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Dia menggeleng.

Yang dirasakannya campur aduk. Apa yang dilewatkannya beberapa bulan ini tidak jadi soal, tapi apa yang diimpikannya selama masa tidurnya itu yang jadi soal. Dia bahagia dalam tidurnya hanya dengan mengalami mimpi. Seperti sungguhan. Apa yang tidak diinginkannya namun didapatkannya. Ngomong-ngomong dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bahkan pada dirinya sendiri soal mimpi itu. Mimpi menginginkan seorang _namja_ untuk menikahi dan menghidupinya, padahal dia sendiri pernah jadi anggota _homophobic_ waktu masih sekolah dulu. Setelah dapat mimpi itu dia baru sadar bahwa semua orang berhak menyukai orang lain, entah lawan jenis ataupun sejenis.

Dia mendengus kesal.

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang hampir dipercayainya sebagai sesuatu yang nyata, membuatnya ingin tidur kembali. Tiap dia tidur, dia tak mau membuka mata saat pagi hari, namun pikirannya tak mau diajak berkompromi. Bahkan dia terbangun dengan sendirinya sebelum sinar matahari menerobos celah gorden kamarnya.

"Kau merasa buruk, ya?" tanya sepupunya lagi. "Aku tahu kau melewatkan banyak hal, sudah begitu masih dalam tahap pemulihan juga, tapi kau harus tetap optimis untuk sehat seperti sedia kala. Dokter sudah mengatakan akan baik-baik saja setelah menjalani beberapa terapi, dan keluarga besar mendukung penuh. Aku yakin satu dua bulan kau bisa mengencani gadis-gadis seperti dulu," tambahnya. Meletakkan tangannya di pundak sepupu dan menepuknya pelan. "Eh, sekarang aku mengencani gadis dari fakultasmu. Sandy Lee. Yang mendapat predikat Miss kampus tahun kemarin. Kau masih ingat dia?"

Tanpa berfikir dia mengangguk. Dia memang ingat. Ingat segalanya dengan baik. Dulu dia dijuluki _namja_ berotak super, makanya dia bisa melompat-lompat kelas sesuakanya. Kalau dia tak berhenti sekolah selama dua tahun untuk merecoki bisnis ayahnya, dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tahun lalu dia dipaksa untuk sekolah lagi oleh orang tuanya, tapi enam bulan yang lalu dia kecelakaan parah. Dia melewatkan beberapa bulan dengan tidur di rumah sakit, sekarang setelah bangun dari koma rasanya otaknya jadi makin super.

"Kau akan mulai kuliah lagi tahun ini, kan? Umurmu masih 18, tiga bulan lagi baru 19 tahun. Usia normal untuk masuk kuliah." Dia menepuk pundak sepupunya lagi. "Saat kau masuk, aku sudah jadi seniormu!" katanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Meski kau akan jadi seniorku, aku akan lulus lebih cepat daripada kau!" Dia menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. "Kau pikir beberapa bulan ini aku koma untuk apa? Untuk meningkatkan kemampuan otakku, tentu saja. Kau akan melihat kemampuan baruku nanti!" katanya congkak.

"Dasar sombong!"

.

.

"Kyu, sejak kapan kau bisa berjalan normal?"

Heran. Tiga hari yang lalu kakaknya datang menjenguk Kyuhyun, dan hari ini gilirannya. Kakaknya bilang Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi roda. Sesekali berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke halaman dengan entengnya. Seperti tidak pernah mengalami sakit sama sekali.

"Kau pernah melihatku berjalan tidak normal?" tanyanya balik.

Sambil mengikuti, dia menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Berjaga-jaga kalau sepupunya itu ambruk. Namun berjalan cukup jauh pun Kyuhyun biasa saja.

"Kedua kakimu kan patah." Tidak yakin sebenarnya, soalnya dia hanya mendengarnya dari saudara-saudara yang lain, belum melihat sendiri hasil foto rongen tulang kaki Kyuhyun. "Kakak juga bilang kalau tiga hari yang lalu kau masih menggunakan kursi roda. Berdiri saja masih kesusahan."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada sambil memadang sepupunya heran. "Kakiku tidak patah. Kau tahu keadaanku sebenarnya atau tidak, sih?" Yang sebenarnya patah adalah tulang rusuk, tulang selangka dan beberapa lainnya retak. Bagian anggota gerak sama sekali tidak mengalami masalah. Itu pun sudah dibenahi lewat beberapa operasi di awal dia masuk rumah sakit dulu. "Aku bisa kembali berjalan normal sehari setelah kakakmu datang."

Ditemani sepupunya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari halaman. Melewati kolam ikan kecil yang di dalamnya ada ikan emas peliharaan ayahnya. Kemudian melewati bunga tujuh warna milik ibunya. Bunga itu didapat dari saudara di luar negeri. Lalu mereka berhenti di bawah pohon yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat di batangnya. Kyuhyun mendongak ke pohon itu.

"Pohon ini mengingatkanku sesuatu."

"Iya, aku juga!" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh padanya. "Masa kecil kita main ayunan di sini. Sayang batangnya patah, jadi ayunannya tak bisa dipasang lagi." Dia berdecak kesal kemudian. "Saat itu aku yang sedang main dan kau yang mendorong, untung batangnya tak menimpa kita."

Tapi bukan itu yang diingat Kyuhyun. Dia ingat pohon besar yang tumbuh di samping kamarnya. Kamar dalam mimpi.

"Eh, Kau pernah bermimpi indah?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sepupunya mengangguk. "Kalau bermimpi indah sampai tak ingin bangun lagi?"

Sepupunya kaget. Jangan-jangan itu yang dialami Kyuhyun selama masa komanya.

"Kau memimpikan sesuatu saat tidur panjangmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan aku tidak ingin terbangun. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi." Perkataannnya terlalu mengkhawatirkan, sepupunya sampai memasang tampang ketakutan kalau-kalau Kyuhyun berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bunuh diri!" segera untuk menenangkan sepupunya. "Aku hanya ingin bermimpi lagi."

"Seindah apa mimpimu sampai kau ingin memimpikan hal sama?"

"Tidak begitu indah, bahkan sebenarnya menjijikkan,"terang Kyuhyun. "Aku menjadi hantu genit penunggu rumah. Bisa berubah jadi apa pun. Punya kekuatan untuk melakukan segala hal." Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit lagi. Berhenti lalu duduk di bangku besi di balik pohon besar itu. Setelah sepupunya menyusul duduk, dia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku jatuh cinta dengan pemilik rumah yang baru. Membuat kesepakatan dengannya untuk hidup sebagai suami istri dan merencakan untuk punya anak," tambahnya. "Aku juga rutin bercinta dengannya!" jelasnya secara gamblang.

Sepupunya tertawa kecil. "Yang menjijikkan sekaligus kau rindukan adalah bagian bercinta itu, kan?" Dan dia terkekeh lagi. "Wajar kalau kau ingin bermimpi lagi. Tapi cuma dalam mimpi, percintaanmu tidak nyata. Sekarang kau sudah bangun, bisa bercinta secara nyata. Hanya butuh mencari pasangan saja."

Memang iya. Menjijikan tapi Kyuhyun suka, apalagi kegiatan percintaan mereka yang terakhir. Tapi... yang dirindukan Kyuhyun bukan hanya bagian itu. Semuanya. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pasangannya. Walau begitu sepupunya benar, itu tidak nyata.

"Aku tidak tahu ini menjijikan atau tidak. Aku menyukai pasanganku yang ada dalam mimpi."

"Kudengar kalau bisa mengingat wajah orang yang kau suka dalam mimpi dengan begitu jelas, kemungkinan orang itu memang ada di dunia nyata."

"Benarkah?"

Sepupunya angkat bahu. Tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan baik. Sangat baik bahkan. Seluk beluk tubuhnya pun aku hafal. Kalau perkataanmu benar, berarti Kibum benar-benar ada di dunia ini."

Sepupunya angkat tangan dengan cepat, menghentikan Kyuhyun dari penjelasannya yang lebih panjang. "Kibum? Nama orang dalam mimpimu itu Kibum? Seperti bukan nama wanita saja?"

"Oh, aku belum bilang ya. Pasanganku dalam mimpi itu laki-laki. Namanya Kibum. Dia orang Korea," terangnya tanpa malu. Sepupunya melongo lebar tanpa dipedulikannya. "Aku akan bekerja keras supaya pulih lebih cepat. Nanti kalau badanku sudah siap, kau temani aku ke Korea. Kita cari Kibum sampai ketemu!"

"Astaga, Kyu. Kau jadi gay dalam mimpi!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau _homophibic_!"

"Itu dulu, sebelum aku koma," jawabnya enteng.

OOO

"Kibum, apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini?"

"Meeting," jawab Kibum santai. "Aku gagal bertemu klien hari ini gara-gara macet." Dia mendudukkan diri di sofa, menggeser ke tepi untuk memberi Hangeng ruang duduk. "Beijing membuatku sakit kepala."

"Begitulah di sini. Makanya aku lebih sering naik kereta dari pada bawa mobil sendiri," katanya sambil ikutan duduk. Melihat tak ada minuman atau makanan di hadapan Kibum, Hangeng mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan tak mendapati kekasihnya di mana pun. "Heechul tak memberimu apa-apa?"

"Heechul _hyung_ keluar. Cuma sebentar katanya. Kalau aku butuh apa-apa disuruhnya mencari sendiri."

Tetapi Hangeng maupun Kibum tahu kalau Heechul keluar rumah selalu tak sebentar. Dan kalau Kibum tak mendapat perlakuan layaknya tamu, itu sudah biasa. Heechul memang tak pernah melayani tamu. Dia lebih suka menyuruh tamu mencari sendiri kalau butuh apa-apa. Tipe _namja_ yang tak mau bersusah-susah demi orang lain.

"Kau akan menginap, kan? Heechul sudah menunjukkan kamar tamu untukmu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Tasku saja masih ada di sini, _Hyung_!" tunjuknya ke bawah meja. Hangeng geleng-geleng, tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya. Kehadiran sepupu saja diabaikan, bagaimana orang lain? "Ngomong-ngomong kau pulang cepat hari ini. Tidak banyak pekerjaan di kantormu?"

"Hari ini agendaku tidak padat. Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama di kantor, ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat." Hangeng meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa setelah melonggarkan dasinya. "O ya, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Tandanya sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi padanya.

Usaha mendatangkan roh Kyuhyun berhenti sejak Donghae mengusir paranormal ke tiga. Sudah berjalan sebulan bahkan, Kibum belum menemukan cara mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke rumah. Donghae tak mau mencarikan paranormal lain, malahan temannya itu mengenalkan teman yang produknya ingin dipasarkan di _market place_ milik Kibum. Lalu mengirim Kibum ke Cina untuk menemui teman Donghae itu. Sejujurnya Kibum tahu kalau dia dijauhkan dari kegiatan mistis pencarian roh Kyuhyun. Dan Donghae sebagai teman masih saja berjanji membantu mencarikan Kyuhyun sampai ketemu. Tapi tahu apa sih temannya itu tentang Kyuhyun?

"Buruk, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kibum lemah. Dia ikut menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa. "Dia meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Lalu karena apa?"

"Dia menghilang begitu saja."

Hangeng segera duduk tegak. Mengerutkan dahi kasihan pada Kibum yang memasang tampang memelas.

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan penting yang belum bisa dikatakannya. Kalau memang tidak ada masalah apa-apa, dia pasti kembali padamu."

Maunya Kibum juga begitu, tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun yang dikenal orang banyak tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah mati, sudah jadi hantu. Dan yang terakhir kali dikatakan hantu itu adalah soal panggilan Tuhan terhadapnya. Jadi masih bisakah Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah?

"Sudahlah, jangan pasang tampang sedih berlebihan." Hangeng mulai berdiri, namun duduk kembali setelah mengingat satu hal yang mungkin bisa dilakukan untuk membuat Kibum tidak murung memikirkan kepergian Kyuhyun. "Kapan kau akan bertemu lagi dengan klienmu itu"

"Besok, sebelum jam 10 pagi."

"Jadi sorenya kau bebas?"

"Semacam itulah. Tapi Heechul hyung memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan kalau aku ada waktu luang." Kibum melirik ke arah Hangeng. "Kenapa dia tak memintamu menemaninya, _Hyung_?"

"Oh itu, aku selalu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan apa pun agar tidak perlu menemaninya jalan-jalan." Hangeng hafal betul rasanya jalan-jalan dengan Heechul. Jauh lebih melelahkan dari pada kerja lembur 48 jam. Semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan lebih serius, Hangeng tidak terlalu sering mengikuti perintah Heechul. Sayang tenaga kalau kata Hangeng. "Dari pada kau ikut Heechul jalan-jalan, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke pesta kolegaku. Ini pesta pembukaan perusahaan baru mereka, akan ada banyak pengusaha diundang ke sana."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

"Memang bagus." Kali ini Hangeng benar-benar berdiri. "Katakan saja pada Heechul kalau kau sibuk sampai malam hari. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Sebelum beranjak, dia menambahkan, "Kamar tamu ada tepat di belakangmu. Aku akan mandi, kalau butuh apa-apa kau memang harus mencarinya sendiri!" kemudian dia meninggalkan Kibum di tempat.

.

.

Kibum berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Kesemuanya pembisnis-pembinis hebat. Dia dapat banyak kartu nama, demikian juga kartu namanya banyak dibagikan pada pembisnis-pembisnis itu. Dua orang bahkan langsung mecari perusahaan milik Kibum di mesin pencari di _handphone_ mereka, dan satu di antaranya langsung menawarkan produk untuk dipasarkan. Hangeng benar, pergi dengannya ke pesta ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada ikut Heechul jalan-jalan.

Hangeng bilang kalau penghelat pesta ini adalah satu dari keturunan keluarga kaya. Kekayaan keluarga besar kalau digabungkan masuk keluarga nomor 3 terkaya di Cina. Hampir tiap dua tahun sekali keluarga ini mencetak rekor baru. Membuat perusahaan baru, mengakuisisi perusahaan lain, dan mendapat banyak penghargaan. Hangeng sendiri kenal dengan mereka setelah satu anak keluarga sering membeli property lewat dirinya. Katanya sebagai aset yang bisa dijual lagi di masa yang akan datang.

"Nih!" Hangeng mengulurkan minuman pada Kibum. "Senang dengan pestanya?"

"Lumayan," jawab Kibum sambil menerima gelas berisi wine itu. "Terima kasih."

Masih membahas masalah bisnis ketika tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ berlari ke arah mereka. Berhenti mendadak sambil pasang senyum di depan Kibum. _Namja_ itu langsung memeluk Kibum sebelum sempat Kibum mengelak.

"Aku baru merencakan untuk datang ke Korea, kau sudah duluan datang kemari." Dia melepas pelukannya. "Kau merindukanku, ya?" Dia menebak dengan sangat percaya diri. "Sama, aku juga merindukanmu!" akunya.

Kibum dan Hangeng bingung, sebenarnya siapa _namja_ ini? Wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun, tapi bukan Kyuhyun. Cekungan di matanya, ukuran tubuhnya, dan tekstur kulitnya pun beda dengan Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun yang itu ada di Korea dan yang ini ada di Cina. Kyuhyun itu setengah nyata, yang ini betulan nyata.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum, sedikit mendorong _namja_ itu menjauh darinya.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Masa kau lupa padaku, padahal belum ada dua bulan." Dia merebut gelas di tangan Kibum, dan meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke lengan kiri Kibum. "Ah, Kibum. Kebetulan keluargaku sedang berkumpul. Ayo kukenalkan pada mereka!"

"Tunggu, kau siapa tadi?" kali ini Hangeng yang tanya.

"Kyuhyun. Kau lupa padaku juga?" Dia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kibum sebentar, menghampiri Hangeng dan menunjukkan mukanya di depan lelaki itu. "Nih, lihat. Kyuhyun, kan? Aku tidak berubah, hanya kurang makan, kurang perawatan, dan terlalu banyak tidur. Jadi, aku kering kerontang seperti ini. Satu dua bulan pasti akan kembali seperti dulu."

Ketika Kyuhyun akan meraih lengan Kibum lagi, lelaki itu menjauhkan tangannya. Tentu saja dia belum percaya Kyuhyunya bisa berada di Cina dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Kyuhyunnya sudah mati, sudah jadi hantu ratusan tahun, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba hidup dalam bentuk manusia. Lagipula Kibum lebih suka Kyuhyun yang itu, bukan yang seperti ini.

"Kibum, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku. Setelah kau kenal mereka, bisa segera melamarku dan kita menikah," katanya mantap, seakan Kibum sudah ditakdirkan jadi jodohnya. Dia kembali meraih tangan Kibum tapi masih mendapat penolakan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenal kau."

"Kau kenal aku!"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Kau kenal aku. Kita pernah bersama di Korea."

Kibum menggeleng lagi.

"Kita memang saling mencintai. Kau bilang tak akan meninggalkanku sebelum aku puas hidup denganmu." Melihat Kibum tak merespon, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah pada Hangeng. Minta bantuan darinya. "Kita pernah bertemu, kan? Katakan padanya aku dan dia ada hubungan spesial."

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Hangeng ambigu. Dia tidak bisa asal mengiyakan mengingat yang mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum bukan hanya satu dua orang. Dan di dunia ini juga banyak orang yang memiliki kemiripan wajah. Bisa saja _namja_ satu itu memiliki maksud terhadap Kibum, menggunakan kesamaan wajahnya dengan kekasih asli Kibum. "Banyak orang punya wajah mirip satu sama lain."

"Tidak bisa!" pekik Kyuhyun. "Kita saling kenal. Aku dan Kibum sepasang kekasih."

Kibum dan Hangeng menggeleng bersamaan.

Saat itu seseorang datang tergopoh. "Jangan buat keributan di sini!" tegurnya sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun menjauhi tamunya. "Aku sepupunya. Maaf kalau dia menganggu kalian. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang, jadi harap maklum. Ada sedikit _error_ di sini!" katanya sambil menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. "Silakan nikmati pestanya lagi!"

Setelah menundukkan kepala, orang itu menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun memang berontak, beberapa kali memanggil Kibum dan meyakinkan kalau mereka memang ada hubungan, tapi sepupunya tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas darinya.

"Dia memang mirip Kyuhyun," celetuk Hangeng sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Dia khawatir sekaligus kasihan dengan _namja_ yang baru saja mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang diseret paksa oleh sepupunya. "Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatnya." Dia mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Oh, dia adalah salah satu cucu keluarga kaya ini. Anak klienku. Aku pernah menjenguknya di awal dia masuk rumah sakit dulu."

Kibum mengalihkan pandang pada Hangeng setelah kejadian seret menyeret tadi hilang dari pandangannya. Dia mendengarkan lelaki itu bercerita.

"Dia koma setelah mendapat kecelakaan hebat. Itulah kenapa waktu aku ke rumahmu dan melihat Kyuhyun, aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

Mungkin saja saat koma itu arwah Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, tapi akhirnya tersesat di Korea. Mungkin saja demi bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri Kyuhyun melakukan berbagai macam cara termasuk membohongi Kibum dengan mengatakan dia hidup ratusan tahun demi menunggu Kibum. Setelah dia punya alasan untuk hidup kembali, Tuhan baru menarik rohnya dan mengembalikan ke Tubuhnya. Siapa tahu ceritanya seperti itu.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar Kyuhyun, _Hyung_." Kibum kembai melihat ke arah yang tidak terlihat. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi siapa tahu itu mamang Kyuhyun," ralatnya. "Dia menghilang dua bulan lalu jadi seperti itu."

Hangeng mengangguk-angguk antara yakin dan tidak, sama seperti Kibum.

OOO

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang dicekali sepupunya dengan keras. Dia mau berlari lagi ke arah Kibum berada, namun sepupunya segera mencegah.

"Katamu kau tidur panjang untuk meningkatkan kemampuan otakmu, kanapa sekarang bertingkah seperti gadis kasmaran begini?" Kyuhyun mendecih benci, dan sepupunya menyeringai hebat. "Aku tahu kalau kau menginginkan lelaki itu, tapi bukan begitu cara mendapatkannya."

"Dia Kibum, lelaki yang ada di mimpiku. Aku mencintainya, begitu juga dia."

"Tapi dia menolakmu tadi, tandanya apa yang kau impikan tidak diimpikannya juga.".

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar kata sepupunya. Kenapa tidak menggunakan cara yang lebih masuk akal untuk membuat Kibum menerimanya. Dari pada membuat keributan di depan tamu-tamu ayahnya, lebih baik dia memikirkan sebuah rencana.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan cara agar aku bisa besamanya sebelum dia kembali ke Korea. Kau harus membantu!"

.

.

Sehabis pesta, Kibum melalui Hangeng dipanggil oleh keluarga penghelat acara. Mereka menawarkan beberapa produk perusahaan untuk dijual lewat _market place_ milik Kibum. Juga tertarik untuk tanam saham. Bagi perusahan baru seperti milik Kibum tentu saja kucuan dana sangat dibutuhkan, apalagi kalau jumlahnya besar. Selain untuk membuat fitur-fitur baru, bisa untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada kerugian dalam bentuk apa pun.

Dana dengan jumlah besar tidaklah diberikan cuma-cuma, maka dari itu pembicaraan merambat ke keadaan putra mereka yang baru-baru ini bangun dari koma. Karena menurut sepupu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pernah memimpikan Kibum dalam tidur panjangnya. Dia mengira dengan Kibumlah sepupunya bisa sembuh lebih cepat, dan meminta orang tua Kyuhyun memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi.

"Tentu, demi kesehatan putra Anda, saya bersedia membantu," kata Kibum. Tersenyum kecil kepada kepala kelurga Cho. "Tapi saya tidak bisa berada di Cina terlalu lama."

Tuan Cho menggeleng. "Kami punya banyak kerabat di Korea. Kyuhyun bisa ke sana. Akan ada banyak orang yang bisa mengawasinya." Lalu berpindah fokus pada putranya. "Kyu, kau akan tinggal di rumah pamanmu. Jangan merepotkan Beliau, dan turuti perintah doktermu biar kau cepat sembuh!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yang terpenting dia dikirim ke Korea. Dekat dengan Kibum. Masalah dia tinggal dan bagaimana caranya bersama Kibum, sudah ada rencana dalam otaknya.

"Tuan Kim, aku akan mengurus dananya secepat mungkin."

"Terima kasih."

Menerima aliran dana yang tak terkira jumlahnya, Kibum tak akan menolak. Meski perusahaannya sendiri tidak kekurangan, bukan berarti dia tak butuh mengembangkan perusahaan. Lagipula dengan begitu dia juga mendapatkan Kyuhyunnya lagi. Soal Kyuhyun yang ini sama dengan Kyuhyunnya yang itu atau bukan, dia bisa mengitrogasinya nanti setelah mereka hanya berdua.

Setelah bersalaman tanda sepakat, Kibum undur diri dan pulang dengan Hangeng.

OOO

Kembali ke Korea.

Kibum telah mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah pamannya. Sebelum kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, dia sempatkan mampir ke kantor. Memberikan berkas yang baru ditandatangani klien pada sekertarisnya. Timnya bisa langsung memprosesnya. Lebih cepat dikerjakan akan lebih baik.

Selesai dengan urusan kantor, Kibum pamit untuk pulang. Niatnya akan beristirahat agar besok bisa masuk kantor pagi hari. Sampai depan rumah, dia menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan. Ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Ada orang yang sedang turun dari mobil itu. Lelaki berseragam sopir membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam bagasi, kemudian melakukan interaksi di balik mobil dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan tamu Kibum. Sesaat kemudian sopir itu kembali ke dalam mobil, lalu membawa mobil itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang mirip Kyuhyun di depan pagar rumah.

Kibum mendekatkan mobilnya, membuka gerbang dan mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan Kibum repot menjinjing koper Kyuhyun masuk rumah. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanyanya selesai menempatkan koper besar milik Kyuhyun di sudut ruangan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, dalam mimpiku kita sepasang kekasih. Kita tinggal bersama di sini, bagaimana aku tidak tahu tempat ini?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi rumah, dan mendapati tak ada yang berubah di dalamnya. "Kibum, duduk sini!" pintanya sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Kibum menurut, berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kita mulai dari awal saja. Namaku Kyuhyun dan usiaku hampir 19. Tahun ini aku akan memulai sekolahku lagi di universitas." Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas kalau Kibum jauh lebih tua darinya. Duda pindahan dari Amerika yang dulunya suka berganti-ganti pasangan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Karena sekarang sudah menemukannya, dia akan buat Kibum jatuh cinta padanya. Hidup dengannya. Dan setia padanya. "Soal mimpiku itu, aku tidak mengarangnya. Aku serius tentang mimpi yang membawaku ke rumah ini, bertemu dengamu, berumah tangga, bahkan berencana punya anak." Dia memandang Kibum, lelaki itu diam saja seakan memberinya waktu untuk menjelaskan. "Dalam mimpi aku adalah hantu penjaga rumah yang hebat. Bisa berubah wujud jadi apa saja yang kau inginkan. Tubuhku bagus, tidak seperti sekarang."

Kyuhyun melingkari pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menunjukkan kalau tubuhnya lebih kerempeng dari yang ada di dalam mimpi. Dia agak menyesal tidur terlalu lama sampai membuatnya sedemikian tidak menarik di mata orang lain. Kulitnya pucat tanpa rona, kasar, dan ada memar yang belum hilang di beberapa bagian. Dia kehilangan banyak cadangan lemak, pipinya lebih dari pada tirus, dan matanya sayu dan menonjol tidak menarik.

"Umurku ratusan tahun..." tambahnya dengan nada lemas setelah mengetahui tidak menariknya tubuhnya sekarang ini. "Aku tidak tahu kau memimpikan aku juga atau tidak, tapi setelah bangun dan meninggalkan mimpi itu, aku jadi menyukaimu terlepas ada atau tidak dirimu di dunia nyata."

Kibum hanya bergerak untuk membenahi posisi duduknya. Menghadap Kyuhyun dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya diutarakan _namja_ itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ada. Rumah ini juga ada. Semua yang aku ingat di mimpiku sama persis dengan yang ada di sini."

Kyuhyun ingin segera berlari ke kamarnya, eh, kamar Kibum, seperti yang dipikirkannya atau tidak? Di sana mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, pernah tidur bersama, dan tentu saja bercinta. Akan senang rasanya kalau kamar itu sama persis seperti yang diimpikannya. Dia juga ingin melihat gudang di sebelah rumah, memeriksa tanaman kesukaannya yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada Hangeng. Kalau memang semua itu sama, berarti memang Kyuhyun harusnya hidup di sini bersama Kibum.

"Bukan aku tak percaya apa yang kau katakan, yang terpenting sekarang kau turuti perintahku."

"Tentu saja, kau adalah calon kekasihku!"

Kibum mendengus.

Kemudian tak ambil pusing lagi.

"Bilang pada doktermu kalau kau tinggal di sini. Kau benar-benar harus menuruti kata-katanya supaya bisa kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang ada dalam mimpimu itu." Kibum mengangkat sebelah lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau berlama-lama melihat lengan tanpa daging ini," lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja. "Kalau kau tinggal di sini, harus hidup sehat. Buat dirimu menjadi semenarik mungkin atau kau kukembalikan ke rumah pamanmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kamarmu di lantai atas, sebelah kanan. Aku akan bawa barangmu ke sana!" Kibum beranjak, membawa koper Kyuhyun ke tempat itu. Kamar yang diingat Kyuhyun sebagai kamar tamu.

.

.

Belum habis hari ini.

Kyuhyun sudah makan, minum obat, dan vitamin, kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk istirahat. Baru juga memejamkan mata, pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. Kibum yang masuk. Lelaki itu tidak bicara apa-apa, langsung naik ke ranjang dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Sebelum dia bergerak untuk duduk, Kibum menekan dadanya untuk tetap berbaring. Kibum juga langsung memasang pose telungkup di atasnya. "Ada apa, Kibum?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat sesuatu."

Dia merangkak naik, menyejajarkan mukanya dengan muka Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir aku juga pernah memimpikanmu sekali dua kali. Hanya sedikit lupa." Ekspresinya sudah berubah. Sebelumnya Kibum hanya memasang tampang datar, sekarang sudah lebih ramah, dan lebih ke arah mesum. "Meski aku duda, sejauh ini belum pernah melewatkan hubungan badan. Seperti itu juga mimpiku, hanya saja aku tidur dengan seorang lelaki. Kuingat-ingat lagi sepertinya itu wajahmu." Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah itu janggal?"

Kibum menyimpulkan sendiri. Sudah jelas baginya kalau Kyuhyun ini adalah Kyuhyun yang itu juga. Menurut cerita yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai mimpi, diartikan lain oleh Kibum. Ketika Kyuhyun koma, rohnya pasti tersesat di Korea, di rumah ini. Menganggap dirinya sudah mati dan jadi hantu penjaga rumah. Lalu ketemu Kibum dan menganggap bahwa ketemu dan menjalin hubungan dengannya akan membawa kebahagiaan.

Di kamar sendiri, Kibum selalu teringat malam-amalamnya dengan Kyuhyun. Badan sintalnya, dada besarnya, bokong kenyalnya, semuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ini jauh berbeda dari yang waktu itu. Kyuhyun yang ini juga tidak bisa berubah wujud sesuai keinginan Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun yang ini tidak begitu enak dilihat. Maka dari itu Kibum belum bisa menempatkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Sekedar melepas rindu saja, dia mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun. Hanya ingin mengantarkan _namja_ itu tidur, kemudian meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak!" sangkalnya. "Orang biasa akan bilang itu hal menjijikan, tapi bagi orang luar biasa sepertiku, menganggapnya wajar. Bahkan aku juga mempikan kita bercinta berkali-kali." Dia tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat pencerahan. "Makanya terima aku jadi kekasihmu, kita akan wujudkan mimpi itu bersama!"

"Aku suka wanita yang berbadan seksi, dan belum pernah dengan satu lelaki pun. Kalau pun akan mencari kekasih seorang lelaki, tentunya bukan yang sepertimu. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Bermain-main memang bukan gayanya, tapi untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun, kekasih yang akan jadi kekasihnya lagi, Kibum bisa lakukan. Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bersama.

"Untuk sekarang aku memang tidak menarik." Dia menggapai meja sebelah ranjang, mengambil _handphon_ e dan membuka-buka galeri fotonya. "Nih, aku seperti ini sebelum koma!" tunjuknya pada satu foto yang menurutnya terbaik dari semua pose yang pernah dilakoninya. "Dua kali lebih manis, dua kali lebih gemuk, dan dua kali lebih _photogenic._ Kau boleh membawa _handphone_ -ku, lihat foto ini atau foto-fotoku yang lain sambil kau mempertimbangkan. Kalau kataku, kau tidak akan menyesal menerimaku."

Kibum mengambil _handphone_ itu kemudian mengantonginya. "Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap, baru kembali ke kamarku!" Setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia menjatuhkan ciuman di kening Kyuhyun. "Kau mau ciuman yang lain?" tanyanya setelah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku berlum pernah dicium lelaki, tapi kau boleh menciumku. Di sini!" tunjuknya di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Kibum memberi ciuman kilat di tepat yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Dia berguling ke samping setelahnya. Melebarkan lengannya untuk ditempati mantan hantu rumahnya itu. Setelah sama-sama dekat, Kibum mendekap Kyuhyun dan membisikkan salam tidur.

Setelah ini memang tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bisa berubah wujud jadi _yeoja_ berbadan sintal, berdada besar, dan berbokong seksi. Tidak ada lagi hantu bergaun tidur transparan melayang-layang, menggoda, minta ditiduri. Tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bisa menjentikkan jari lalu keluar berbagai macam barang yang dinginkannya. Tidak ada lagi rumah dan halaman bersih tanpa disapu dan dipel. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang punya satu gender, kelihatan tidak bisa memasak, apalagi bersih-bersih rumah. Kelebihannya, Kyuhyun yang ini nyata. Manusia sungguhan, bukan hantu. Meski begitu Kibum tidak menyesal memilih Kyuhyun, toh mereka sudah punya rencana kedepannya. Tinggal tunggu Kyuhyun jadi lebih berisi, lalu Kibum akan mengatakan cinta.

"Tidak usah mimpikan aku, karena aku akan selalu berada di sini bersamamu!" bisik Kibum sesaat setelah mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

The End

See you di ff selanjutnya.

'Dominan'


End file.
